Just Once More
by reigningseven
Summary: After a spectacular win at Worlds, Payson and Sasha get caught up in the celebration. Will their relationship make it through one night of stolen passion, or will it break them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hot, that was the first thought that crossed Payson Keeler's mind as she felt herself slipping back into the realm of consciousness, probably from the body that was pressed fully against her back and the blanket that was tossed over them both. That thought was followed closely by an explosion of pain behind her eye sockets and a roiling in her stomach that let her know she would definitely be seeing her dinner again. She pressed her face into the pillow with a weak groan in an attempt to stave of that inevitability. That was the last time she let Lauren Tanner and Emily Kmetko "help" her ever again. After a few deep breaths she rolled over to warn whichever of the girls she was sleeping with that unless they wanted to wash vodka and cranberry juice out of their hair they might want to move and fast. Opening her eyes slowly she fully expected to see Lauren or Emily sharing in her current state of misery, the reality turned her blood to ice. Payson was well aware at her best fate is a fickle friend, one day you're the best gymnast in the world the next you break your back, then your world champion, of course there had to be a downturn of equal measure. Her sleep and alcohol addled mind struggled to process what her eyes were seeing, she realized fate was an even bigger bitch than she could have possibly fathomed. Five seconds later after the initial processing was done she found herself staring into the crystal clear ice blue depths of eyes that could only belong to one person, a very confused Sasha Belov.

It was the reception after worlds and she was the new all around world champion. The media crush after her win had been almost brutal. She knew what they had been saying prior to the competition. They thought it was admirable that she had the surgery and it was amazing that she was even able to get back on the bars after her fall. She was a hero, a role model for coming back to the sport, but no one ever thought she would be great again. No one ever thought she could put up real scores again. Sure they might let her perform at exhibitions trot her out whenever they wanted a nice public relations piece or a feel good story and everyone would pat her on the head and say patronizingly sweet clichéd statements about her heroism and her champion spirit, but no one ever expected her to rise that champion level again. They never thought they would be able to count on her again. Behind her back, they scoffed and made snide comments about her sad misguided attempts to get back on the Olympic track. Even her parents they were happy she was back they had always believed in her dreams but she saw the fear behind their smiles, not just the fear that she would be physically hurt again but the fear of what would happen to her emotionally, mentally if she couldn't be the gymnast she was before. Funnily enough, they were right she wasn't the gymnast she had been before she could never be that girl again. That girl was naïve and fearless; young and inexperienced. That girl would have always been second best because she lacked any real depth. Post accident Payson was a different animal all together she had been broken and the pieces reassembled in a way that formed a completely different girl a more complete girl, a more complete gymnast. The gymnast she always needed to be, and there had been one person there throughout the person who had become her best friend, her counselor, her partner, her confessor, her protector, her family, and her biggest fan. Alexander "Sasha" Belov. The man who was currently staring at her with dawning horror as he too processed what was becoming evident to Payson as well.

After the realization fully sank in, Payson half jumped half fell out of the bed clutching a sheet around herself, in an effort to distance herself from what she could now see was a very naked Sasha Belov. Now that there was some distance between them she gave the room a quick once over, there was her dress that she had worn to the reception in a crumpled heap by the window and what looked to be Sasha's pants hanging from the leg of an overturned chair, she cringed when she saw her bra lying on the floor under a pair of boxers, it was plethora of evidence pointing to the undeniable fact that she and Sasha had…. engaged in… some form of… sexual congress.

The dinner that had been threatening to make reappearance since her awakening chose that moment to do so, placing a hand over her mouth, Payson raced for the bathroom slamming the door behind her she expelled the contents of her stomach until there was nothing left. Sinking down to the floor she leaned her back against the bathtub and closed her eyes wishing that the last ten minutes no scratch that the last ten hours had never happened. She felt the coldness from the floor seeping through her skin and settling in her blood. What was she supposed to do? How could she go back out there and face him? Granted she had never been in any situation even remotely close to this one but she knew intellectually what had occurred between them. Trying to put her racing thoughts into some semblance of order, Payson stood up and walked over to the sink using the hotel provided mouthwash to rid her mouth of vomit reside. Throwing ice-cold water on her face she attempted to calm her emotions, which seemed to be racing even more than her thoughts. Her first order of business is to get dressed and get away from the scene of the crime, it's hard to think rationally standing naked in a hotel bathroom and its even harder to think knowing there is a naked Sasha on the other side of the door. Gathering her last vestiges of courage, the tiny pieces of self-respect and dignity she had left, and a hotel provided robe for modesty's sake, Payson prepared to exit the bathroom. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, she couldn't just turn tail and run away, she had done that before and the man on the other side of the door taught her that you have to confront difficult situations and this was by far the most difficult situation in which she had ever found herself. Steadying her nerves she reached for the door again this time with the intent to walk out there figure out how to handle this situation, together, She didn't know what exactly it was she expected to see upon her exit but it wasn't to find Sasha sitting in the same spot staring at a spot on the bed with a blank look on his face. He didn't even look up when she came back into the room. She began to approach him slowly gathering her confidence along the way. Sasha would know what to do he always knew what to do, she simply had to make sure he knew that leaving was not an option, they could get through this she would make sure they got through this. As she got closer she glanced down at the bed and noticed that the spot he was looking at wasn't arbitrary it was a red stain, a bloodstain, her bloodstain. The actual physical evidence of what had transpired brought her up short and all notions of having a calm and mature conversation fled her sharp intake of breath seemed to jolt him out of his trance. His eyes shot up to hers and they were filled with pain. He looked tormented.

"Sasha…" Payson started quietly sensing that things were quickly taking a turn for the worse.

"No!" he roared causing her to jump back he reached for his shirt which had been on the floor next to him and began shoving his arms through, standing he began fumbling around looking for what she assumed to be the rest of his clothes she reached over and picked up his pants tossing them on the bed he snatched them up and through them on just a quickly and violently as he had his shirt.

"Sas…" she started again

"You need to stay away from me." He ground out in a strangled whisper.

Payson shrank back from the vitriol in his tone, he was furious. Grabbing her dress off the floor she pulled it over her head. He was still standing on the other side of the bed eyeing her, the door, and the distance between as though trying to figure out a complex math problem. She realized that his response had lessened her resolve to hash things out immediately, and since he didn't seem to be making a move, it looked like she would have to be the first to exit this little party. Turning to pick up her shoes from last night she walked towards the door but just like earlier in the bathroom her hand hovered above it. She turned to find Sasha staring intently at her.

"I am sorry for what happened, I'm sorry that you are angry with me and I'm… I'm just sorry and I hope one day you can forgive me." she sucked back the tears and squared her shoulders and opened the door; a hand slammed past her face and shut it again.

"You have nothing to apologize for, this all of this is my fault I have failed you I made you …"

"No you didn't Sasha you can't possibly think that this is all your fault, you don't get to take the blame for everything. Yes. This happened but it is not just your fault…"

"I took your virginity from you!" he exclaimed. "It didn't belong to me I didn't deserve it but yet I took it from you anyway…I stole it from you what kind of a monster does that make me what kind of a man…" he trailed off.

"You didn't take anything!" she said pushing her hand into his chest, "You didn't steal it!" she pushed him again. Maybe physicality would help it sink in. "I gave it to you because"…she trailed off "I wanted too…. I wanted to and you don't get to take that decision away from me."

"I am the adult I should have known better, you were drinking the responsibility fell to me, and I failed you." He whispered

"You were drinking too," she protested.

"But I should have known better," he stressed raising his voice a little, "I should have protected you from myself. Nothing changes the fact that I failed to do that, I should have said no and sent you on your way, but because I couldn't we have ended up in this mess. Payson this is my fault, and I swear I will find someway to make it up to you.''

She shut her eyes she really needed to get out of here and think so much had happened and she needed to sort through her feelings. She turned back to the door to leave, twisting her head slightly to her right she whispered, "Just please don't leave me I wont make it if you leave again…"

"Payson…." He started. His tone held a certain resignation in it.

"No," she countered a bit more forcefully rounding on him, "You said you want to make it up to me then keep your promise and take me to the Olympics… stay with me and take me to the Olympics. The rest will just have to work itself out, and it will just as long as you don't leave. " The last part came out in a whisper.

"You don't know what you are asking." He said averting his eyes for a moment before raising them to stare deeply into hers, "You have no idea what you are asking me to do."

"Yes I do I'm asking you to stay. Stay with me, stay for me. Just stay." she whispered, holding his eyes for a long minute he let out a deep breath and nodded his head once. She gave him a watery smile and then slipped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door was closed, Sasha took a deep breath and then slammed his fist into the wall. What had he done? Well he knew what he had done but why? How? He turned and placed his back against the door only to be confronted by the mussed bed. It's linens in complete disarray; he closed his eyes to block out the image only to be assaulted by even more vivid memories. Perhaps that would be his punishment his penance to spend the rest of his days reliving the taste of her skin on his tongue, the smell of her arousal, hearing a constant replay of her breathy moans in his ear, the sweet stinging bite of her nails scraping down his back, the sight of her bare before him trusting him begging him, the feel of her surrounding him as he acquiesced to pleas. This time he slammed his head into the wall in an effort to dislodge the images. What had he done?

He remembered last night clearly the alcohol-induced haze provided no respite from the actual memories.

Flashback

He was leaning up against the bar not really paying attention to his surroundings and wishing he was anywhere but a ballroom full of leeches and snobs. The reception was mandatory so he decided to stay just long enough to congratulate Payson and his other girls on a job well done and then get the hell out of there. He wondered what was taking them so long the party had been in full swing for almost an hour and while Lauren could be counted on to be fashionably late he expected the presence of Payson and Emily to negate that. Turning to flag the bartender down and place an order, he saw that the man's attention was transfixed elsewhere. After a minuete of ineffectual attempts to garner his attention he turned over his shoulder to see what has the man so enraptured. That was the beginning of the end. Her hair was down in a mix of tousled waves and curls flowing over her shoulders. Even from the distance he could see that her eyes were sparkling and she was glowing, Lauren and Emily were by her side but he barely even noticed them. She was radiant. His eyes moved from her face to take in the rest of her. He really wished he hadn't. She was wearing a white lace dress, it had a neckline that started just below her clavicles and showed off her toned shoulders but more than her shoulders, it hugged the generous curves of her hips and chest stopping about five inches above her knees. He knew immediately the dress did not belong to her, it wasn't overtly sexy but it was suggestive, sensual and that was so much worse.

He dragged his eyes away from her and took in the rest of the room, he and the bartender weren't the only people to notice the new arrivals many an appreciative and predatory glance was being sent the Rock girls way. Abandoning his quest for hydration and shaking those lecherous thoughts from his head he made his way over to them. Payson noticed him first and though he though it impossible her smile grew even wider, that smile he felt she only reserved for him.

"Sasha," she greeted causing her companions to greet him with a chorus of hey Sasha's including the fourth person he didn't notice initially Kelly Parker. He knew she was Payson's roommate but he didn't really think they would be showing up to parties together.

"Hello ladies you all look lovely this evening" he addressed the entire group but he couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on Payson

"Yeah we do " was Lauren tanners reply, causing Kelly to roll her eyes Payson to blush and Emily to mumble a thanks.

"I wanted to congratulate you all" he emphasized the all by looking at Kelly "on a spectacular performance today, I believe the word historic is being bandied about his evening"

Payson and Emily looked at each other and grinned while Lauren smirked and Kelly smiled. They really had conquered the world today. The dream team 2.0 the media had dubbed them. Two of the all around medals had gone to the girls standing in front of him Payson with gold and Emily the bronze. Lauren hadn't been too shabby herself scoring a gold on beam and Kelly Parker a silver on the vault missing a gold medal by a few thousandths of a point. For that reason the party tonight was full of sponsors itching to get their hands on any one of the girls standing before him but especially Payson, Payson who was standing there in the angelic white dress beaming up at him like he was her favorite person in the world.

"Thanks Sasha but part of that belongs to you after all you got us here and we couldn't have done it without you." Payson stated happily she was met with a here, here from Emily.

"Yeah back before they had you I was the best gymnast in the world," Kelly muttered under her breath.

"Kelly, a silver medal is nothing to be ashamed of," Emily offered.

"Yeah Kmetko I am aware, thanks for the pep talk." Kelly huffed rolling her eyes.

"Emily is new to this winning thing she will probably sleep wearing her medals," Lauren injected in a sing -song voice.

"Lo knock it off." Payson sighed.

"Yeah Lo, at least she has more than one medal to keep her company, tonight." Kelly Parker smirked

"Well at least mine is gold." Lauren spat.

"Alright then ladies I leave you to it. Just be careful tonight the sharks are circling." he cautioned sensing the change in the air and not wanting to stand around listening to them sniping, he excused himself back to the bar away from the squabbling medalists sparing one last glance at the angel in the white dress who gazed at him with playfully exasperated green eyes as she tried to put an end to the cattiness. When he got back to the bar he ordered a double it would be the first of many that evening.

Two hours and to many drinks later he was still there at the bar when he felt her sit next to him. It was always like that when she was near him he could feel her, sense her literally. He was drawn to her just as his eyes had been all night. He fought it drowning his impure thoughts in copious amounts of whiskey but it was still there lurking on the periphery, and now she was sitting close enough that he could smell her perfume he found that he was nervous.

"Vodka and sprite please" she ordered. That was a surprise. He gave her an amused sideways glance.

"What, it's legal here the drinking age is seventeen, and after the night I have had…"

He just nodded, they sat there in silence for a while both nursing their drinks he heard her order another and sigh deeply.

"What, to many people asking for your autograph kissing your arse, trying to cover theirs?" he would have never cursed or said anything like that to another one of his gymnasts inebriated or not, but then again he and Payson had always been special.

She let out a bark of laughter "Something like that my face hurts from all the fake smiling I have done I mean it literally hurts."

"Comes with the territory, you are a celebrity now." He said taking a sip from his glass

"When all I ever wanted was to be a gymnast." she sighed.

"Not just a gymnast but the best gymnast hence the reason you are such a draw, your authenticity, your passion they love it." He said turning to her and taking her in completly again for the first time that night.

"Was it like this for you?" she asked eyes boring into his, he didn't know if she realized it but everytime she turned the full force of her gaze onto him he felt like she was looking into his soul.

"In a sense," he said turning back to his drink, "I had a story too and while not nearly as good as yours the media always loves a gold medalist with a good story. It will be better or worse for you depending on how you look at it."

"How so?"

"Well the cat is out of the bag now you are a beautiful young woman they are going to want to put your face on everything from cereal boxes to luxury cars; perfume to designer clothes. Hell as someone as gorgeous as you could even end up in Victoria Secret, Sports Illustrated or walking down somebody's runway. The world is your oyster Payson Keeler, talented gorgeous but real, accessible. You are their wet dream." It was the alcohol doing the talking and once he opened his mouth all of the thoughts he'd been suppressing all evening as he had watched her, and yes he had watched her, came tumbling out. She had attracted everyone's attention male and female alike they fell over themselves to get her attention this evening. He looked down at his glass wondering if someone had laced his drink with truth serum while he wasn't looking. He chanced a sidelong glance at her but she wasn't looking at him she was staring intently at the glass in front of her.

There was a tense silence and he wondered if she had even registered what he said she let out a deep breath and said, "Well that sounds completely miserable."

He smiled into his glass and said "Absolutely."

With that, the tension abated. They sat there for at least another hour talking about everything from her potential sponsors to favorite television shows. He looked around the room and saw that the crowd had thinned out considerably.

"I think I should get you back to your room now it's late and the men have their finals tomorrow so we have to be up in a few hours." Sasha said throwing enough bills on the counter to cover both their tabs.

"Right as always Sasha Belov. What would we do without you." Payson sang standing from her chair and smiling up at him.

"Lets hope you never find out," he said tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

They made their way to the elevator and got off on her floor when she got to her door she began looking around. "Do you have my key? I don't have my purse Kelly has my purse and my purse has my key how do I get in without the key that my purse has? Stupid purse hiding my key."

If there was any doubt in his mind before it was gone now. Payson Keeler was tipsy. It was actually somewhat funny. Heading down to the front desk he asked the woman for a copy of the key to Payson's room but when Payson couldn't produce identification proving she was in fact staying in said room and began to tell the woman she shouldn't have to show identification, because she was the world champion and everyone knew who she was he decided that in order to avoid an international incident they should vacate the lobby, keyless.

Debating what to do he made what he would later deem to be the worst decision of the night. Taking her back to his room to sleep it off.

He was grateful that he had his own room this time as walked into the tiny kitchenette and put on a pot of coffee. he looked over the short counter and laughed to himself as he watched her sitting on the edge of the bed struggling to get out of her strappy sandals cursing the designers choice to make them in the first place once she'd freed herself. Walking back into the living area he presented her the cup of strong black coffee and drank one himself. They sat in companionable silence as he watched as some clarity return to her eyes.

Sitting the cup down she turned to him with a sheepish look. "I imagine the punishment for actually getting drunk will be worse than the punishment for going to a party and watching other people get drunk."

He scoffed, "What can I do? Remember it's legal here as you pointed out earlier."

It was her turn to scoff "I was already halfway there when I sat down next to you. All of that champagne went straight to my head. Every time I looked up someone was giving me another glass of something. Lauren most of all, something about not drinking alone or doing it while we can."

He laughed that sounded about right.

"Thanks for getting me back safely and not letting me prove to the woman at the front desk I was the world champion of gymnastics."

"Honestly if I didn't think you would have broken your back again I would have paid big money to see you do an advanced tumbling pass across the hotel lobby. In a dress and high heels no less." he joked.

"While drunk, imagine how many sponsorships that would get." She laughed.

"Oh yes, you would have had Bacardi in the bag with Jack Daniels banging down your door."

"Well last year Austin did win Worlds with the worst hangover of his life sounds to me like alcohol pairs well with our sport, and you," she said resting her hand on his arm, "you were notorious for your drunken debauchery. It makes me feel better to know I'm joining a long line of distinguished drunk athletes. The alcoholic beverage industry is missing a gold mine." They both laughed at that, as the laughter tapered off Sasha noticed they're current positions, the entire sides of the bodies touching while sitting on a bed. Her hand was resting lightly on his arm and that innocent touch was sending electric pulses through his body. He stood up quickly and faced her.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No. I'm better thanks to the coffee. I'll just head down to my room, I'm sure Kelly is back by now. Thank you Sasha for taking care of me…again."

"It was my pleasure. I find drunk Payson to be very entertaining. However do try to keep out of trouble for at least a day or so, give me time to rest up from this little adventure."

"My humiliation is complete. See you tomorrow.'

She got up grabbing her shoes he followed her to the door. At the last minute, she turned and due to the proximity of the door, they found themselves all but pressed up against one another.

"Thank you for the stuff you said earlier at the bar, sometimes I…" she shook off whatever she was about to say, "anyway just thanks."

"I meant every single word of it, Payson you are truly special." his voice dropped a few octaves causing her breathing to speed up and just like that the air between them became super heated, charged with sparks of electricity.

He looked down at her she was biting her lip her fist clenched and unclenched until a look of calm determination descended over her features. It caught him off guard when she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek grazing the corner of his mouth, he found himself leaning into it. She pulled back a little and he knew he should have too but instead he stayed there with his eyes closed until he felt her mouth slant across his, it was the sweetest kiss she could have ever offered him infused with sincerity love and innocence, and he took a moment to revel in it. He was unprepared when it took on an entirely different meaning, instead of the chaste press of lips it was her tongue reaching out to find his her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, and he let her in, it was the weakest he had ever been in his life but in the face of her overwhelming presence, her scent, the feel of her fingers grazing his scalp, and the power of the alcohol coursing through his veins he gave in to the sweetest temptation he had ever been offered. He met her stroke for stroke nip for nip taking as much as she was willing to give him. She pulled back her eyes were closed and she was breathless, he understood her plight because he was having a hard time catching his breath as well. This was his moment this was his chance to end it all before any other lines could be crossed, send her on her merry way and tuck the last few minutes of his life into that steel vault he kept at the back of his mind. Then she opened those beautiful eyes full of lust and longing all directed at him and he was lost.

He followed her blindly as she twined his fingers with hers and led him back into the room towards the bed. Hedidn't know if it was the alcohol that lowered his inhibitions, silencing all the voices in his head that should have been railing against what was taking place, or if their connection was just so powerful that there was no stopping it. The connection that caused him to work so hard for her return, the connection that allowed them to work seamlessly in the gym; that made them great. The connection that allowed him to overlook her ordering a drink right next to him at a bar, and the connection that was currently preventing him from stopping her as she lead him to the bed. It was as if she was some siren who had lulled him into a trance with her pretty face and sweet kisses, all of the fight had gone out of him as soon as their lips touched. Who was this girl; this woman? Where had his shy innocent Payson gone. This woman standing in front of him touching him, kissing him, undressing him, she was none of those things. She had complete and utter power over him in the way that only a beautiful woman can control a man. Maybe they weren't as sober as he thought was the last thought to cross his mind as he felt her peel his shirt from his shoulders and he surrendered his very soul to her.

End of Flashback

Now he was sitting here in his own personal hell the morning after wondering where to go from here. There was no line that he hadn't crossed last night he had betrayed her trust, her family's trust, and most of all he had betrayed himself. The relationship between a coach and their athlete was sacred and precious. His and Payson's even more so it was the most important relationship of his life, and now it was tainted in the worst possible way.

The only right thing to do would be for him to leave, but he realized even that was a selfish move on one hand he would be leaving because he thought it was what was best for Payson but on the other hand he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing her everyday and not ever being able to have her like he did last night again. So in the end he would be leaving to save himself pain and heartache. It would be torture of the worst kind to look but not touch. To have her within his reach but never be able to actually do anything about it. And maybe that was the point maybe that was what he deserved to have to face his mistake look it in the eye everyday and offer the only thing he had left to give her; Olympic gold.

He had failed her last night when he should have stopped her at the bar before she got drunk enough to even end up in a situation where she didn't have complete control of herself. He failed her again when he didn't push her away after the kiss when he didn't force her to leave straightaway. His personal dealings with her was nothing but a laundry list of his failures. He wouldn't let their professional relationship follow suit. He would not, could not fail her in that capacity as well. Therefore, while every fiber of him was screaming to runaway he wouldn't give in to it this time. He would stay and see this through, see her to the Olympics, and then he would get as far away from Payson Keeler as possible before he hurt her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for taking time to read this story and even more for your extremely kind reviews and messages. This is my first time ever writing anything so any and all comments and constructive critisims are welcome. I'm still getting the lay of the land here in fanfiction but hopefully I along with this story will only get progressively better.

Chapter 3

Payson Keeler fled down the hallway as fast as she could without attracting attention. Attention was the last thing she needed right now. She passed a bellhop who raised a knowing eyebrow at her attire, she realized it would be clear to anyone that saw her what she had been up to last night walking down a hotel hallway at seven in the morning in a cocktail dress carrying last nights shoes was pretty much a dead give away. She ducked her head to avoid meeting his or anyone else's gaze. Coming to the elevator bay she slammed her finger repeatedly onto the call button until she heard the telltale ding of the elevator arriving. Climbing aboard she pressed her forehead against the cool wood paneling, she had to get back to her room and sort this entire mess out.

Slamming her eyelids together tightly, it was all she could do to keep the tears at bay. Last night had been the best night of her life, she didn't think anything could be better than winning gold in the all around at worlds but one night spent with Sasha Belov made everything else pale in comparison. The images were a bit hazy but the emotions were there full force, so intense she felt as though they were choking her. The tears she held at bay weren't for her, they were for sasha because along with the emotions currently asailing her she also could nit escape the look on his face when she came out of the bathroom that morning. Complete torture. And it was all her fault. He would never forgive himself and it made her feel dirty like she had somehow tricked him into what happened even though the evening had started out innocently enough.

Flasback

"Oh my god Payson that was inspired. Your floor was so good they were stunned into silence." Emily said as she lay sprawled out across one of the beds in the hotel room she shared with Lauren clutching her gold team medal, it was laying atop her silver on uneven bars and her bronze all around.

"Do you guys realize we just literally destroyed the world." Payson said rising onto her elbows from her spot on the adjacent bed. Her three gold medals team, bars and floor surrounding the silver on beam dangling around her neck.

All three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, laying back down they sobered up to take in the moment.

Lauren broke the silence a moment later, "So I saw Damon in the stands. Is he coming to this little shindig tonight?"

"How am I supposed to pull that off when neither the NGO nor Sasha allows dating?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Who says he has to come as your boyfriend, why not have him tag along with Austin and Max. Then we could all hang out as a group." Lauren reasoned.

"Does this have anything to do with you wanting to hang out with Max?"

"No way that is Payson's non boyfriend I dont need the drama, plus there is Carter to consider." Lauren smirked. She had been all over Carter Anderson since they arrived and he looked happy to have her all over him.

"Much to my roommates displeasure." Payson said thinking about Kelly Parker, the roommate from hell who turned out not to be that bad. "Speaking of which I should probably go check on her."

Making her way into the hall she entered her room to find Kelly limping out of the shower.

"Hey I wanted to check up on you see how your ankle was doing."

"It is fine just like it was when they forced me to sit out." Kelly grumbled.

"You got the silver for that vault didn't you?"

"Yes my second World Championship experience was reduced to one rotation. Just like I always dreamed." Kelly replied sarcastically while putting rollers in her hair.

"One kick ass rotation that helped us win the team gold. We couldn't have done it without you and you know it. Plus take it from someone who has been exactly where you are, only without the medal, it is not the end of the world you are still on the national team and the world team and you will go to the Olympics."

Kelly was looking at the wall. "I am not one of your little rock girls I don't need you to mother me." She limped over to her suitcase and started tumbling through her clothes, "But thanks."

Payson smiled to herself as she grabbed her towel along with a change of clothes and headed over to the bathroom to shower and to get ready for that evening.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in a sensible knee length skirt with a silk wrap top her hair was pulled back in a fancier version of her trademark bun. She made her way out of the bathroom only to be met with Kelly's disapproving stare.

"Is that what you are wearing?" she asked with obvious disdain.

"That was the plan," Payson deadpanned.

"I was under the impression you were looking for sponsorships now."

"Not actively looking but accepting them yes"

"Well you cant go to a party full of potential sponsors looking like you just escaped from Amish country." Kelly declared.

"What is wrong with my outfit," Payson asked looking down at her shirt, "It even has cleavage."

"You have no idea what you are doing here, let me see what you have," Kelly said going over to her bag.

"I'm not going to that party looking like a hoochie mama," she said borrowing some of Laurens termoinology for girls who wore dresses shorter than hers.

"Please do I look like Lauren Tanner." Emptying out paysons suitcase she looked up in mock horror, "There is nothing here but leos and workout gear, where are you clothes?"

"I brought this for the party. I have an extra shirt but that is all," she said picking up a light blue sweater.

"Put that down now you will not go to a party wearing a sweater." kelly said her voice laced with disdain.

Stepping back Kelly eyed her critically. "You have more everything than I do but I think I have something that might work."

She went back to her own suitcase an produced a white lace dress payson eyed it didn't look overtly scandalous she picked it up with two fingers.

"It won't bite you Keeler, go try it on!"

Payson went to the bathroom and slipped on the dress she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She was speechless. It looked like it had been tailor made just for her it was not revealing at all, it covered her from her shoulders to right above her knees, but there was something about it. The way it hugged her curves the ones she found in those few months out from training. The dress showcased that she had truly taken on a more womanly physique. It wasn't a dress it was THE dress. She walked back out into the room with Kelly.

She watched as Kelly's smile grew, "Well Keeler you can keep the dress I'll never be able to where it again after seeing it on you."

"Do I look alright or is it to much?"

"It's perfect," she said grabbing Payson by the shoulders and forcing her down in a chair in front of the vanity. "Now about this hair "

One hour, fifty hot rollers, and copious amounts of makeup later Payson and Kelly were ready. After getting off the elevator they walked down the hallway towards the ballroom where the party was taking place. Before they could enter they saw Lauren and Emily who were standing with Max and Austin just outside the entryway.

"Payson you look amazing, I mean wow." Max stuttered.

"What were you and Kelly playing dress up?" Lauren said with a sour look on her face

"What's the matter Lauren, threatened?" Kelly snapped back.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "As if. Are we going to stand out here all night or are we actually going to this party?"

A waiter passed by them headed into the ballroom when Lauren flagged him down. She took the glasses off the tray and handed one to each of them. "Before we go, drink up ladies, we are the world champions."

Payson eyed the glass skeptically when Emily nudged her. "You know it is actually legal here."

"You only live once." Kelly chimed in

Austin stepped to the center and raised his glass, "To the world champions, even those who couldnt be here with us right now," everyone paused to remember Kaylie who was still confined to the clinic, "Congratulations ladies, you earned it."

Payson took a deep breath and turned up her glass it had a very pleasant taste and the bubbles tickled her nose. It made her smile and she was still smiling when they entered the ballroom. She was immediately engulfed by a sea of noise. Looking around the room she saw so many people and quite a few of them were smiling her way. This was her moment she had worked for it, cried and bled for this moment. As she looked across the room her eyes locked with Sasha Belov, she saw him making his way towards them and she felt her heart sped up in her chest. The man really knew how to wear a suit, every man in the room could take a lesson from him. She smiled as he made his way to stand in front of them and congratulated them all including Kelly. She tried to keep the blush out of her cheeks as he complimented them and she found herself drowning in his eyes as she listened to the others snipe around her. He bid them good evening and it gave her a moment to clear her head as he walked away.

She thought she had dealt with all of these feelings for him. They had been working so well together no tension or awkwardness whatsoever. Maybe it was the atmosphere, she was still staring at his back when she felt someone touch her arm. It had begun the endeless rounds of niceties. She spent the next two hours letting M.J drag her around to charm potential sponsors and shchmooze N.G.O. big wigs. Her feet were tired and her face hurt from smiling. She saw Sasha still at the bar. She had watched him float around the periphery of the party all night. He hadn't spoken to her since the beginning of the evening but every once in awhile they would look up and lock eyes and her heart would stop. His gaze was boring into hers and she wanted so badly to know what was going on behind his those blue eyes.

Steeling herself she made her way over to him and sat down. Looking around she noticed everyone had a glass and none of them were drinking champagne. She placed an order for a drink she had heard her mother order a couple of times when they went out to resturants and smiled inwardly at the momentary shock that crossed Sasha's features.

"It's legal here." She tossed out. A sardonic smile was her only answer.

They spent the next few hours talking. Really talking, and the exchange left Payson feeling buoyed, well it was the conversation along with the alcohol. While the champagne left her feeling slightly tingly, the heavier spirit had her feeling pleasantly warm and slightly lethargic. She didn't remember much about how she made it from the ballroom to Sasha's room, she sat up when he handed her something, a cup of coffee really strong sugar free coffee. She was almost halfway through when the mental fog began to lift and she recalled some of her more spirited actions from the evening. All at once she realized that she was in his room sitting on his bed, the bed that he slept in, she leapt up placing her now empty cup on the night table. She wasn't completely sober but the world was no longer bathed in a hazy glow.

Sasha was really cool about having to nurse her back from the brink of a drunken bender, joking with her about endorsements but she knew she had over stayed her welcome and needed to get back to her room grabbing her shoes she headed for the door. She didn't know what to make of this evening and she was extremely grateful to Sasha for keeping this from turning into an awkward situation. Turning at the last moment she didn't realize that he was as close to her as he was and she found her nose all but in his chest. All she wanted was to thank him but their proximity was doing things to her brain causing it to malfunction and then all of a sudden that warm tingly feeling was back and it had nothing to do with alcohol. The feeling was settled low in her abdomen and seemed to be growing exponentially larger every second she spent looking in his eyes those baby blue eyes that sucked her in everytime. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but it just felt right, a kiss on his cheek to say thank you and goodnight but she misjudged the distance and ended up grazing the corner of his mouth. It singed her lips and caused heat to bloom in her chest she pulled back to see if he noticed but he was back to staring at her with his that indecernable expression from earlier in the evening. Almost as if magnetized she felt her mouth drawn to his as if trying to relive the all to brief contact from a moment earlier.

She knew from painful prior experience that this was the part where he would push her away so she deided to take all she could before that happened. she wanted tomemorize the shape and texture of his lips , cement the feelof his hand locked in her curls. wait how wasit that she had so muchtime to consider this, why hadnt he already disengaged himself from her? Returning to the moment she felt his mouth begin to move against hers, harsh and soft at the same time and she gloried in it, reveled in it's rightness. Everything else was instinct she wanted to be close to him as close as possible and he wasn't pushing her away. He was letting her in and she wanted everything he had to give so she took it. this was a once in a lifetime night and she was standing at the precipice of a once in a lifetime moment. So for the first time ever Payson keeler through the rulebook out of the window and acted with wild abandon on pure emotion.

End of Flashback

Now she would pay for it. She wished she could recall all of the details but all she was getting was gave new meaning to the term hot flash, everytime a scene would play in her minds eye she felt as if she had been thrust back into the room with him and back into his arms. As the elevator bell dinged she sucked in a shaky breath and waited for the doors to open. What she didn't expect but probably should have seeing as how today was not going her way, was to be greeted by her roommate, her roommate who was currently standing stock still with a smirk beginning to pull at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, well, well Keeler I see someone is doing the walk or should I say elevator ride of shame this fine morning. Have fun last night?"

This was just Payson perspective on things. Now that we know how everyone feels, the action recommences next chapter. Please dont forget to review it really does make a difference. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I truly appreciate all of the reviews and welcome any constructive critisim orsuggestions you guys might have for me.

Chapter 4

Payson stood stock still as Kelly joined her in the elevator. She felt like the prior evenings events were plastered across her forehead and at any moment Kelly would call her out on all of it.

"Lighten up Keeler, I was just joking. I don't think the apocalypse is upon us just yet, and lucky for you Beals didn't do a bed check last night because of the party." Silence was her only answer. Kelly gave Payson a sidelong glance, by all outward appearances she looked like someone who had spent the night somewhere unexpected; mussed hair, smudged makeup, and last nights clothes, but upon closer inspection there was a vacancy behind her eyes and an aura of sadness. She didn't look like a girl who had just had the night of her life.

"I'm actually glad you didn't come back, now I don't have to explain myself to you ," she continued, baiting Payson and waited for a response. Payson Keeler could always be counted on to have something to say but the girl stood silent next to her staring unseeing at the wall.

The elevator dinged again alerting them to the fact that they had reached their floor. Kelly stepped off and turned to find Payson still slumped against the wall inside the elevator as the doors were closing. Kelly jammed her leg into the door without thinking forgetting about the injury she had sustained in competition, a sharp pain radiated up her leg. "Son of a bi..." Kelly's pained cry seemed to shake Payson out of her trance. Reaching for the control panel she pressed the door open button and raced to Kelly's side.

"Are you all right?" she asked sinking down to the floor next to her teammate looking down at her ankle.

"I'm fine." she replied tightly leaning her head back against the wall and massaging her ankle gently.

Payson gave her a measured glance finally noticing that she was also sporting last nights attire. Sighing she shifted and sat next to Kelly on the carpet placing her forehead on her knees.

"Long night," Kelly said breaking the silence. Payson wasnt sure if it was a question or if Kelly was making a blanket statement, either way the sentiment seemed to apply to them both .

"The longest," Payson replied.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of here." Kelly sighed dramatically.

"I hear that. Let's go."

Payson stood up then reached down to help Kelly, the silence returned as they made their way down the hall to their room. As soon as they entered the room Payson headed to the shower to wash off the remnants of last night. Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair her thoughts returned to Sasha. He couldn't leave her again because of something stupid she had done... again. She racked her brain to find some way to fix it. Last night had been so easy acting without regard for consequences but this morning the horrified look on his face the way he had stared at her in anger, before the damning apology, she didn't think she could stomach it if he ever looked at her like that again. This was different from the kiss on the floor in the gym, even though it was preceded by the same impulsivity that started them on their ill-fated course last night. This time it had been more, the first time in the gym was rushed and he pushed her away before she could really take in the moment, it had happened before she even really decided to let it happen, and while the details of last night were still fuzzy she could all but feel the connection to him still simmering in her blood. Last night she had felt it, last night was a decision. There was no way she could take it back and honestly if given the chance she wouldn't. Sasha had agreed not to leave but she wouldn't put it past him to change his mind. They made it past the kiss by talking but somehow she didn't think a heart to heart would be enough to put this behind them. Thinking back on it, she noticed it didn't really do anything to fix the underlying mess that first kiss created. They had ignored the most glaring catalyst for the kiss... their mutual attraction and she certain now that the attraction was mutual. It was attraction that led to the kiss, and the avoidance of that attraction that allowed it to go unchecked and reach point that led to last night. In her heart she knew avoidance would not hold up in the long run but it was her best option. If they acted as though nothing happened then nothing happened. She had a passing thought about a tree falling in the forest and no one being there to hear it meaning it never happened. Perhaps if they went on with their lives as though his tree hadn't fallen in her woods then they could pretend that nothing actually happened. It would never be spoken about again, she would lock it in a tiny box put that box inside of a thousand other locked boxes and throw it in the ocean, never to be seen or heard from again. Gymnastics it had always been their common ground. If they could both just focus on the gymnastics the rest of this mess would sort itself out. It was a shaky plan at best but it would have to suffice until they could find a better way to move past it. They would be all gymnastics all the time.

Feeling a bit better and determined to act normal she finished her shower and got dressed. Grabbing her toiletry bag she exited to find Kelly dressed and packed.

"Took you long enough Keeler. What were you in there contemplating world peace."

"No just reworking my beam routine, and contemplating adding an extra twist to my vault. The extra twist that will turn that silver of yours into a bronze next worlds."

"Well somebody found their cajones in the bathroom. Welcome back, sad zombie Payson was a real bore." Kelly said with an eye roll.

"Come on before we miss the plane." Payson returned with her own eye roll.

"Lead the way, Cap." Kelly said heading for the door. She spun around quickly, "Oh if you think for one minute I have forgotten about your little nighttime adventure, Keeler, you are sorely mistaken."

Sasha felt her presence before he saw her. He watched as they entered the lobby a few minutes behind the other girls and went over to greet Lauren and Emily both were wearing sunglasses and Lauren was massaging her temples slowly. She never looked up so she didnt see him tracking her movements across the lobby with pensive expression. He was drawn out of his reflective state by Marty handing him the roster.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Lauren questioned Payson. She was saved from having to answer by Marty loudly clapping his hands behind them to call for everyones attention

"Okay it looks like everyone is here. Ready to do roll call Belov?"

Just like that time froze and her resolve shattered. Her palms were sweating and she felt her face grow hot. How was she going to make it through when the mere mention of his name caused such a reaction. If she thought hearing his name was bad hearing to his voice was ten times worse.

Her back was ramrod straight and she had to remind herself to breathe as he rattled off the list of names the men first followed by the girls. There was a pause and then, "Keeler," What the hell was that! He had called everyone elses entire name and even in private he never addressed her solely by her surname. She felt Lauren nudge her apparently she had taken to long respond.

"Here" she croaked out.

"Alright, said Marty clapping his hands loudly much to the displeasure of quite a few people on the team, if their winces were anything to go by, "Lets get this show on the road."

They loaded the shuttle bus headed for the airport. Sasha noted the ride was quiet as most of the US national team seemed to be nursing a collective hangover. He placed his headphones in his ears but didn't turn on any music, he just wanted to think with no interruptions. He caught pieces of the hushed conversations that floated around him. The guy sitting across the aisle was on the phone discussing an epic party from last night. Lauren was asking Emily about a friend of Damon's, who was at this same party. He listened while planning subtle ways to punish them later. It wasnt until the injured boy, Max something or other, leaned forward to Payson and tapped her shoulder that he actually tried to hear what was being said, he watched the boy smile the same toothy grin from the night before "You were missed last night Pay. Did a better offer come along?"

"Missed where," she asked,"I was in that ballroom longer than any of you?"

"No, not the ngo party, but the after party in the penthouse hosted by Austin and yours truly."

Ah so that was the "epic" party everyone on the bus seemed to have attended.

"I wasn't invited apparently seeing as how this is my first time hearing about it."

"What do you mean, I sent Lauren to get you, Emily, and Damon." he protested.

"Well the message never reached me." she grumbled.

"Because no one could find you Keeler, you must have gone to bed..." Kelly interjected slyly.

He watched Payson flinch and Kelly smirk, it hadn't occurred to him at first but Kelly would be well aware of Payson's absence from their shared room last night, that could be a big problem as Kelly Parker was more manipulative than Lauren Tanner could ever hope to become, and if she had something to hold over Payson, his thoughts trailed off. The Max boy oblivious to the subtle interplay between the two girls carried on,"I tried to call you but..."

"I had your purse with your phone and key, remember?" Kelly chimed in before he could finish, "So I guess you never caught up to our girl Payson last night. That is sad I'm sure her night would have been so much more interesting if you two had managed to... hook up." Kelly was staring at Payson with wide innocent eyes.

"My night was plenty interesting thank you very much." Payson said tightly.

"Oh really...," Kelly's eyes lit up, "Care to sha.."

"What about you Kelly? Did you have fun at the party?" Payson deflected.

"Wait, I didn't see you at the party either." Max said shifting his attention to Kelly.

"Really?" Payson said turning to Kelly who was shifting in her seat. "So how was your night, Kelly, interesting?"

"It was fine." she ground out. It was Payson's turn to smirk.

That's my girl he thought, admiring the fire that she possessed, there should never have been any doubt in his mind that Payson Keller could hold her own with Kelly Parker. He stopped listening as their conversation turned to Max explaining in detail how great the party was last night. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest. He realized after she left that they would need to have a serious conversation and soon this could not be allowed to linger between them if they had any hopes of continuing to work together. It would be a hard conversation but a nessacery one. He resolved to seek her out as soon as an opprotunity presented itself.

They arrived at the airport before he knew it, and checked their bags they had about a twenty-five minute wait before boarding when he heard Payson excuse herself from her friends to get a cup of coffee. trying not to look to obvious he waited a few minutes and the joined her in the long line at the cart. He guessed from the tense set of her shoulders and the fact that she didn't appear to be breathing anymore,that she knew just who was standing behind her. He felt his heart-break just a little more who was he kidding nothing he could say would fix this, there wasnt a pep talk in his repertoire that could smooth over something of this magnitude, even knowing that he still had to try.

"Payson," His voice came out more strangled and wimpy than he would have liked but her sharp intake of breath let him know that she had heard him.

He waited for her to answer but she maintained her silence and she kept her back to him. So he tried again louder this time. "Payson,"

"So you do remember my name?"

There was a myriad of ways he could take that but he knew she was referencing roll call from earlier. When he had gotten ready to say her name his mind had flashed back to their night together and how he spent a good portion of it whispering her name in awed reverence or moaning it with intense pleasure with those thoughts floating around in his mind he hadn't trusted himself to say her name out loud in a room full of witnesses.

"Payson please,"

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for," she said turning to face him. The quick spin caused her scent to hit him full force. It was like she hit play on their sex tape and it reminded him of why smell was the sense most closely associated with memory. By sheer force of will he halted that train of thought. He had something discuss with her and limited time in which to do it. He opened his mouth having no idea what was about to come out but she put up her hand to silence him.

"Nothing happened," she began. "There is nothing to discuss because nothing happened."

"Payson we can't pretend..."

"Yes we can, we will. There is nothing to discuss, nothing to apologize for, nothing for you to leave about because nothing happened. The only thing that we need to concern ourselves with is the Olympics and getting there, together. Nothing else matters." She was staring at him imploringly. He knew in his heart that this was not the way to go but he also knew how Payson was once she got an idea into her head. The girl was more stubborn than an old mule and he spent summers on a farm in Romania with his grandparents so he knew a bit about mules.

He expected accusations and tears but he should have known she wouldn't follow the rules. He thought her composure from that morning was a fluke and that once she had time to process she would hate him. He studied her intently for a moment but her eyes and stance were unwavering.

"As you wish." He finally acquiesced, he really needed to work on telling this girl, no.

He watched as relief flooded her features. It wasn't the reaction or conversation that he had expected and her calm demeanor was throwing him off kilter.

"Good because I would like to rework my entire beam routine."

"Your beam won a silver." He said responding instinctively confused by her train of thought.

"Only because the Chinese and the Russians fell. If they had done clean routines I would have finished off the podium and we both know it."

"That is something we can discuss when we return." he replied distractedly.

She nodded her head decisively and turned to order her beverage. He was still processing their interaction when she walked away.

They boarded the plane a few minutes later and he cursed the person who made the travel arrangements as he was seated two rows behind her, and once again subjected to listening to her personal conversation, he knew he should have tuned her out but he realized that he must possess a hidden masochistic streak because he found himself leaning in to hear better as Kelly started to whisper.

"So I've been thinking, and as far as your mystery man goes it's not a gymnast. Everyone we came here with seemed to be at that impromptu little party last night, and you were missing. So I have decided it must have been a local guy, someone tall, dark, and handsome with a sexy little accent..."

"Just stop talking."

"Payson if you can't talk about it you shouldn't be doing it." Kelly joked with mock seriousness

"Maybe people who are doing it shouldn't be talking about it so much."

Kelly tapped her arm, "Seriously Keeler are you ok? I mean I know we haven't always been friends, but I have always respected you and anyone who doesn't give you the respect you deserve, well they will have to deal with me."

Sasha strained to hear the answer seeking validation that she had already given but hadn't fully accepted yet. Was she ok?

"I'm fine...I'll be fine." She whispered firmly.

There was a pause.

"Since when have you been my friend?"

There was a longer pause this time before Kelly answered.

"When I fell at worlds I thought it was over. I wanted to just lay there and die, literally die. I mean I was supposed to repeat. I kept thinking what am I without my title but it was you, Keeler that got me through. Everyone else was all false sympathy and empty words but you just sat down next to me and held my hand no fake words, no pity, just solidarity. So if you need something I guess I owe you one and just let me know if that one involves going back to Rio and beating up some random Brazilian heart-throb.

Payson gave a short laugh "No thanks, it was just one night, one crazy night that we will never speak of again."

"Before we never speak of it again was it at least a good night?" she asked in a conspiratal whisper

There was a sigh and then "It was the best night of my life."

He heard Kelly murmur, "Well score one for alcohol and poor judgement. I'm oddly proud of you."

"Shut up and go to sleep Kelly."

"You got it Cap. Wake me up when we get stateside," she said yawning and turning towards the window.

He sat back heavily in his seat trying not to dwell to hard on her statement. "The best night of her life." She was mistaken. He was sure that given time she would realize just how big that mistake was, until then he would keep his distance. He couldn't trust himself with her anymore. He had corrupted, her tainted her with his baseness and one day she would see the truth and on that day she would hate him. The thought caused him physical pain and he swallowed harshly around the lump that had formed in his throat. Closing his eyes trying to shut out the gravity of that truth, and find solace in sleep but it would not come.


	5. Chapter 5

"Payson tilt your head a little to the right. Good. Perfect. You are gorgeous." The photographer called out as he took multiple shots in quick succession.

It had been like this non-stop ever since she returned from Rio the team arrived in New York for the start of the interview tour. She was met by M.J. who presented her with a very lucrative sponsorship package. The tour lasted roughly a week including many stops on the early morning news show and latenight talk show circuit. She spent the time between shows shooting campagins. The girls who didnt have any sponsorship commitments had left about a week ago headed back to their respective clubs. M.J. wanting to make the best of this opportunity had kept her in New York for an additional week and a half to shoot print ads and commercials for various sponsors. She hadn't had a moment to herself except to sleep and she was equal parts tired and grateful for that fact. Kelly was proving herself to be an asset in this department, she was a natural in front of the cameras and while their sponsorship commitments varied greatly their paths did cross at a couple team events. The press loved their newfound camaraderie and Payson was happy that it wasn't all for show. There was no mention of their last night in Rio.

Being on the road had been the best distraction she could ask for, it gave her time to clear her mind, recenter herself, and it was surprisingly fun. She had never been the type of girl to enjoy playing dress up in front of the camera but with Kelly's snarky commentary and outlandish antics she had found herself having fun when she least expected it. Their duo happened accidentally but naturally and she had been sad to see her go yesterday.

"I think that's a wrap." The photographer said drawing Payson back into the present.

She stood from her position on the floor and headed back to her dressing room to look for M.J. She found her sitting on the couch right outside her door she was laughing and speaking in low tones on the phone. As she drew closer she caught a name ...Sasha. Her sharp intake of breath must have alerted M.J. to her presence because she looked up and smiled brightly, "Take care Belov, I'll see you later."

Shutting off her phone she turned her full attention to Payson. "All done girlie."

"Yeah," she replied after mentally shaking herself.

"Well get dressed and I'll go see about the shots. We will head to the airport straight after." M.J. said as she stood to head down the hall.

She tried to stop the words but before she could catch them they already hanging awkwardly in the air, "Did he ask about me?"

M.J. raised a perfectly arched eyebrow "Ask about you?" Then understanding dawned in her eyes "You want to know if he's upset about all the time out of the gym. No worries you will be happy to know he told us to take all the time we need this week." She leaned closer and lowered her voice, "You didn't hear it from me but Coach Belov is a big softie all bark and no bite."

"Yeah of course." she replied absently. That sounded nothing like Sasha Belov, hater of all training interruptions and giver of punishments galore.

"Well go on get dressed I'll meet you at the car."

The ride to the airport and the subsequent plane ride was uneventful. She met her mother at the baggage claim and spent the trip from Denver to Boulder discussing every detail of the trip. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she stepped into her bedroom sat down on her bed and ended up sleeping through dinner. She woke up to find the room shrouded in darkness laying in her bed she stared at the ceiling it felt weird being back home after everything. When she left this room almost three weeks ago she had been untested and unproven as an artistic gymnast but tonight she had returned a World Champion. So much had changed since then.

She walked over to her suitcase and began unpacking, her medals were last, as she hung them on the case that housed her other trophies she took a moment to study them a testament to her comeback. Her eyes scanned the medals and then fell on one that hung in the center in a place of prominence. It was gold with a red ribbon; the most precious of all the awards that hung on the shelf and it wasn't even hers. It was an Olympic medal, Sasha's Olympic medal. Staring at it each morning had given her permission to believe in herself and her dream. That faith, his faith was the driving force that led to the comeback. She walked over and fingered the medal that signified his absolute belief in her. It was tangible proof that he did care, they were special, and filled her with warmth. Looking at the medal now she felt a glimmer of the same emotion she had felt when he gave it to her. That feeling of rightness and that everything would be ok. They would survive this because they could survive anything, they already had and they had done it together. She climbed back in the bed feeling better about going to the gym in the morning. Everything was going to be alright.

She was wrong. When she arrived at five a.m. the following day the gym had still been locked, which was unusual because Sasha knew she got there at the same time every morning. Secondly, it was Mandy one of the assistant coaches who came by at five- thirty to let her in, and now she had been at the gym for five hours and it was almost time for lunch and Sasha hadn't looked her way once. There was no greeting when he deigned to show up at eight -thirty, no instructions for her when he joined them on the floor, and then he called every elite level girl except her over to the bars while she was sent to work on the beam. She had mostly been left to her own devices only working with Mandy on beam or an assistant coach as a spotter on the other apparatuses.

"Payson point your toe. Extend your arms fully. Finish the rotation." She was making stupid amateurish mistakes but she was distracted. These new moves were very different all of the focus was on lines and transitions. It was almost like the actual skills were just placeholders between the artistic elements. It would have taken all of her concentration on a good day and today was definitely not a good day. Even on the tape she couldn't seem to get her body to cooperate. It didn't help that he was in her line of sight constantly either. Everytime she moved her eyes from the beam or Mandy she found herself looking at the back or the side of his stupid blond head, as he actually coached the other girls, but for all the times she caught herself looking at him he was never once looking back. Having had enough she stepped down off the low beam and stalked over to the vault.

"Yes," he stated not even looking up from the clipboard.

"I was wondering if you could observe my beam when you finish here?"

"Is it finished?"

"What?"

"You said you were re-designing your routine. Is it done?"

"Nn-o." she stuttered

"Then what would I be observing." He looked up at the vault not sparing her a glance.

"Good Lauren, but you need more height if we are going to make it a triple. "

"A triple! Are you serious that would make my vault d.o.d the highest in this gym."

"The country." He stated matter of factly as Lauren beamed excitedly. "You can do it. Head to the annex do some upperbody conditioning you will need to generate more power off the springboard.I'll be there shortly."

"Emily you're up. Was the something else that you needed, Payson?"

"N...no." She said suddenly unsure of the situation

"Then you should head back over to Mandy and finish your beam." He said turning away.

She mulled over his actions as she climbed back on the training beam. He hadn't't been rude per se but he was cold. Their interaction lacked his usual warmth and familiarity. He was short and clinical. She made her way back to the beam and proceeded to go through the motions. She didn't see or speak to him for the rest of the day. He was either in the annex working with the other girls or holed up in his office. The rest of the week followed a similar pattern she came early every morning and was greeted by Mandy not Sasha, she was lucky if she even caught a glimpse of him before he barricaded himself in the office. She thought about asking her mother but that would just lead to more questions and an even more awkward situation if her mother decided to meddle.

The following week he moved her and Mandy out to the annex more than they were in the actual gym. While her new routine was coming along fine she found her anger growing with every passing day that he refused to acknowledge her presence. It had gotten so bad that Emily and Lauren asked her what happened. She told them she was working with Mandy by choice but their skeptical looks let her know they weren't buying it.

Tension was building and not the good kind. It had been three weeks and the closest thing to acknowledgement she had gotten from him was a head nod and an insincere, 'coming along nicely,' after she showed him some of new elements from her beam. He handed Mandy a sheet with corrections and things to work on, then walked away.

One week later she had been working late in the gym when she turned and found him standing in the doorway of his office observing her. She froze in place. Surprisingly he didn't immediately turn away but held the eye contact, his eyes were indiscernible. It may have been silent but it was still the most communication that they'd had since she'd been back. Her heartrate sped up and she felt herself begin to blush all over as if his gaze was pulling the heat to the surface along with repressed memories and emotions. Making up her mind that it was now or never she hopped off the beam just as she'd reached the steps Becca pushed open the doors to let her know it was time to go, when she looked back to towards the office the door was closed. Grabbing her bag from the mat she stomped out of the gym being sure to slam the door behind her.

By the time Sunday arrived she slamming doors wherever she went and stomping through her own house. He hadn't even bothered to show up for practice yesterday leaving Jake in charge. This game they were playing had to stop. Throwing on a pair of jeans, a purple sweater and purple flats, she drove herself to the closed gym. She would talk to Sasha and sort this mess out. She pulled up in front of his trailer and saw that his truck wasn't there so turned off the car and took a moment to get her thoughts together. Steeling herself she got out and headed over to the trailer.

"Payson, what are you doing here?" She was not expecting the chipper voice that called out from the gym behind her. Mandy. The assistant coach was nice enough but she was not the person she wanted to see right now.

"Waiting for Sasha."

"Sasha," she said confusedly, "I thought he would have told you girls."

"Told us what? "

"Why don't you come inside, It's freezing out here."

Payson reluctantly followed the woman inside. As they headed upstairs to the office, she repeated her question from earlier. "Told us what?"

"Hmm, oh yeah Sasha. He's on vacation for Thanksgiving, said he had some days he needed to take, so he was going fishing or camping something outdoorsy."

Vacation? Thanksgiving? Sasha? Did he even know the meaning of the word,vacation, not to mention he was British so he couldn't care less about Thanksgiving.

"Um, he left contact information in case of an emergency," she said looking through the papers on the desk and then holding one up hesitantly, "but he said he didnt want to be bothered unless it was an absolute emergency."

"It's about my back." she rushed out quickly.

"Payson," she said alarm ringing clear in her voice, "Do you need me to call your mom or a doctor."

"No, I just need to know if a move is safe for my back." There was no need to let that issue get blown out of proportion. "You know what I'll just wait to try it until he gets you open the annex? I wanted to work on some things in the pit."

"Sure we'll play it safe today." She did not want to be responsible for causing an injury to the world champion, "Technique and precision only."

"Thanks Mandy." She almost felt bad for what she was about to do, but she was on a mission to see Sasha Belov today. As soon as Mandy left the office Payson picked up the piece of paper she'd placed on the desk and copied down the information. At least it was in Colorado she could drive there and give Sasha Belov a piece of her mind.

Running down the stairs she told Mandy she changed her mind and she would just wait for Sasha. Dashing out the door she input the address into the G.P.S. Ninety minutes later she was ready to throw the condesending contraption out of the window. It was harder to find than she anticipated but two u-turns later and she was there, wherever there might be. She pulled up beside a red pick up truck and killed her engine. It appeared to be some kind of lodge, in the middle of the damn forest. She had just made up her mind to go inside and ask for his room number when she saw him come out wearing a hat and carrying a rifle.

He stopped short when he saw her and rolled his eyes heavenward cursing whatever deity he had pissed off and apparently now had it in for him. He was sure it wasn't a happy accident that she was here.

His first thought had been to ignore her but that obviously wasn't working. Ignoring her had sent him running into the woods looking for absolution. Ignoring her had landed her literally right in front of him all but alone in the woods. Ignoring her had him scanning his surroundings to see if he could make a quick getaway but her eyes were locked on him as she got out of the car and headed straight towards him determination evident in her every stride. He grimaced at the ridiculousness of running from his seventeen year old gymnast, 'Whom you bedded' his mind reminded him.

She stopped about two feet away from him and just stood there taking him in, there was anger and frustration simmering behind her eyes. Furrowing her brow she opened her mouth to say something and he braced himself, "Why do you have a gun?"

That was the last thing he expected her to say he glanced down at his hand, "It's America you give everyone guns." It was true part of his package at this lodge included fishing and hunting. He had planned to leave the gun locked in his cabin as soon as the man gave it to him.

He turned and headed down the path closest to the building without a word. He was torn between wanting her to follow and hoping she would get back in her car and leave him in his solitude. It wasn't long before he heard her clomping behind him in the woods with muffled curses. He spared a glance back and down at her footwear ballet flats at the rate they were going she was likely to fall and break her ankle on the uneven terrain. As they approached his cabin he went inside and slammed the door behind him. Let her take that how she wanted. Rummaging around in his bag he found what he was looking for and headed back outside. She was just starting up the steps when he opened the door.

"Sit down." He barked out.

She plopped down on the top step before she realized it. He climbed down the steps and kneeled before her grabbing her ankle he took off her shoe and placed her foot down in her oversized boot lacing it up tightly as he muttered about something about broken ankles women and fish under his breath. She studied the top of his head with a faint smile as he followed suit with the other foot. He was always taking care of her, even when he obviously didn't want her anywhere near him. The gesture softened her anger towards him somewhat. He stood quickly and thrust a large jacket in her direction and then started back down the path. She took that as her que to follow him. The boots were way to big but they were warm.

"So what are we doing?" she yelled at his back.

"We are going hunting." He called over his shoulder.

"Do I get a gun?"

"I'm not giving you a gun." He scoffed.

"That hardly seems fair." She shot back

"You'll live."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

They walked on deeper into the woods in silence.

"Are we really going hunting? Have you ever been hunting before?"

"Be quiet." he growled.

"I don't do what you say."

"I'm your coach by definition you do what I say." He spun around quickly on his heel,nearly knocking her off balance because she was following so close behind him. "Why are you here Payson?" he asked the exasperation clear in his voice.

"Same reason you are to hunt and fish."

"Try again." he was dead serious.

This was it the moment she came here for, "You haven't talked to me in a month Sasha! All I get is vague responses and head nods from you. I have been with Mandy everyday since I got back you coach everyone but me. I came her to tell you I need more and if that is all you can give me then..."

"Then what hmm I should go, you dismiss me, you dont need me anymore. Sorry darling but it's not your call!" Disdain dripping from his every word. He could feel the anger rising in his gut and he could do nothing to stem the tide. She had followed him here, she initiated this, and before they were done today she was damn well going to hear what was on his mind.

"That is not what I was going to say. I need mor..." she started but he wasn't done.

"What do you need from me? You asked me to forget it to leave you alone. I have done that, you wanted to redesign your beam. I have given you a beam specialist. You said it needs to be all about the gymnastics, has it not been!" His voice was starting to take on a hysterical edge. "Can you not see ALL that I have given you my self-respect, my pride, my honor," he stepped closer ignoring the effect of her scent and the tingles running up and down his spine that came from their close proximity.

"I thought we agreed nothing happened. So why does anything have to be different. I dont understand."

"You got that much right you don't understand. What we have done Payson... Everything is different and we have made it that way! Our actions are irreversible so dont stand there with your princess hopes and your fairytale dreams asking me why things can't be the same. They can't!" he roared turning away. He didn't want to yell at her when most of his anger was still directed at himself but she was standing there looking up at him with those big beautiful eyes telling him nothing was different when his whole world had been turned upside down. He inhaled deeply and lowered his voice, "Before, everything they were saying was rumors and lies, but in one night we have given them power over us. Now everything that they say is true. I can't touch you without feeling dirty. I can't look at you without seeing my own weakness..." He jammed his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes. His heart softened as he looked and saw the tears gathering in her eyes as she bowed her head to hide them. "But, we can work through it." She glanced up sharply at his admission. "It will take time and it will be hard but Payson I promise you I will fix this and I promise I will get you to the Olympics. It won't be over night and we can't fix it by pretending it didn't happen but we can give it time and we can get through it."

"I can accept that, but you can't just shut me out in the gym. The whole reason this is even such a big issue is that you are my coach, so I need you to be my coach. When we are in that gym I need the old Sasha back."

He placed his finger under her chin and stared into her eyes,"I can promise to try."


	6. Chapter 6

It was five thirty and they were the only two people in the gym. She thought she had hidden her surprise at him cutting his trip short well when she saw him waiting for her outside of the building this morning. He let her in and then preceded up the stairs to his office while she began stretching. This was how things were supposed to be. She could feel some of the tension ebb away as they fell so easily back into to their pre-worlds routine. She rose from the mat as he came down the stairs. When he reached her he held out a bottle.

"What is this?" Payson asked glancing between the bottle of water in Sasha's hand and the flimsy paper cup in her own. He was standing next to her holding the bottle out looking straight ahead. At her question a hint of blush colored his cheeks.

"Umm...it's water," he said his voice rising at the end in a way that made her wonder if it was a question or a statement.

"Thanks,"she said her voice also high and unsure.

"So are you ready to work?" his voice taking on a more certain tone.

"You bet."

She mounted the beam and launched into her routine start to finish, then looked to him expectantly. He stood silently with his fingers resting over his lips a pensive gaze on his face.

"It is a beautiful routine that you and Amanda have created. There is strength, power, elegance, and grace and you perform it well but... it's missing something. Again."

They ran through the routine from at least ten more times before he called for a break before the vault. She grabbed her cup and was about to head for the water cooler when she saw the bottle Sasha had given her earlier next to her bag. She picked it up and gave a cursory glance to the label as she took a sip. She nearly spat the water across the room. The label read Wetumpka Lodge.

Flashback

"I promise I will try."

"Thank you." she said trying to staunch the wave of desire that spread through her at his touch. Stepping back she squared her shoulders, "I realize that things cant be the same but I was thinking on the way here that the dont have to, change isn't always bad. You and I have always been different, more like partners," she cringed and saw him wince that was the wrong word. She paused searching for the right word trying not to bungle it more than she already had, "Colleauges," yes that was a good choice. "Colleauges working towards a common goal and that hasnt changed so maybe if we let that be our yardstick. The way we look at these new developments and how we relate to one another. Colleauges instead subordinate and superior."

He stood there looking at her for a moment slack jawed at her reasoning. He had forgotten during his self flaggellation just how mature this girl... no this young woman was, he felt slightly ashamed at his childish behavior. What she was proposing wasnt even that radical it was the way they had been operating since she returned to train after her surgery. She was simply asking him to acknowledge it, embrace it. Would it be that hard? He no longer saw he as a child anyway. How hard would it be to put her into another category? Colleauge she said like Jake and Amanda his assistant coaches. Maybe it would help ease the guilt he felt in relation to misusing his power taking advantage of his position. He would need time to think forthe time being he told her, "We can try."

"Come on I'll walk you back to you vehicle."

"I though we were going hunting and fishing?" She offered a sly smile playing at her lips.

"I don't hunt." he laughed.

"Didn't think so,"

"But I do fish." He said glancing up at her. This was a bad idea. He should just send her on her way and return to his solitude, but another part of him thought this might be a good opprotunity to practice being in close quarters with her. A way to check what his responses might be, only if she was willing to do the same.

"I am open to new experiences."

"Well, come on then."

They walked back towards his cabin and she waited as he exchanged his gun for two fishing poles and a cooler. Walking in a companionable silence they made their way to the pier and rented a boat. Once they were out on the water he mounted the poles on the side of the boat and took his place on the bench opposite of hers. They stared at each other it was like an invisible line had been drawn down the center of the boat with them on opposite sides, but neither of them could look away. Payson wracked her brain for something to say a neutral topic to fill the stillness.

"Do you come here often?"

"Not nearly enough."

"It's nice."

"Is that so?" he said noncommitaly.

"Peaceful."

"Hmm.."

"It feels like you could just forget everything out here. It's so quiet. "

"Not anymore." He smiled.

Ok she could take a hint. Leaning back against the side of the boat she let out a long sigh. About fifteen minutes passed before she spoke again.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"For.."

"We wait, quietly, for the fish to come."

"Oh," she said with an air of disappointment.

He let out a long suffering sigh "What does this not meet with your expectations?"

"I just thought there would be more, that we would do more."

"Such as..."

"I thought I would at least get to hold your pole." His cocked an eyebrows at her phrasing causing her to blush and stammer out a clarification, "The fishing pole."

"Right. Feel free." He said fighting the heat he felt rising in his own cheeks.

Shifting on the bench she leaned forward and grabbed the pole."Now what do I do?"

"Nothing you just hold it still."

"Don't I need to move it around?" He reached forward and grabbed her wrist to stop he movements. The contact burned and he realized it was the first time he had touched her since that night. Warmth was spreading up his arm from the place where his hand lay on top of hers.

Clearing his throat and shaking off the feeling, he said, "No, we are on a small lake just let the fish come to you."

She stilled her movements and leaned forward towards the edge of the boat in anticipation of catching something. He reached over to the cooler, opened it, and grabbed a beer without thinking. It wasn't until he heard a muffled cough that he looked upand saw Payson watching him with a small smile playing at her lips that he realized maybe adding alcohol to the mix wasnt such a good idea. He sat the beer down quickly.

"I've always wondered, what would you have done if we drank those beers you gave us that Sunday? And how the hell did you know we went to that party?" That last question had been plauging her and the others since that day. Many therioes had been proposed from him actually being at the kegger to clairvoyace.

His smile took on a mischeivious edge. "Now why would I go and reveal all of my secrets to you Payson Keeler?''

"Your secrets are safe with me."

"I'm sure they are." He looked her in the eye meaningfully.

"I trusted your awe of me and guilt at being caught to prevent any of you from actually drinking it."

"And the party?"

He gave her a measuring look."You're not the only ones who go to the Spruce Juice."

"Damn. I had money on you being there. Standing in the shadows giving us a disapproving glare whilst plotting out our punishment."

"Sorry to disappoint." he laughed.

"Good thing this is a secret or else I would be out of twenty bucks."

They both chuckled as the silence settled back in. After half an hour of holding the pole and nothing happening she turned to Sasha. "Do you have anything other than beer in that cooler?"

He reached in and handed her a blue bottle, untwisting the cap she took a long sip. it was crisp cool and refreshing she looked at the label it was plain white and said Wetumpka Lodge on the label.

"This is the best water I have ever tasted."

"It comes from the springs located on the grounds. They are very proud of it."

"As well they should be, it's like water only so much better." He watched as she closed her eyes and took another sip.

"It's bloody expensive is what it is, $3 dollars a bottle." He grumbled.

"So how do we know if we have caught anything?"

"I'm sure we haven't."

"Why?"

"Because catching fish requires patience, silence, and stillness, none of which we have supplied."

"Sorry about that," she replied sheepishly. "I'll just go and you can get back to your vacation." She went to place the rod back in the holder when she felt the tug. "Sasha, Sasha I think I've got something!" Placing his arms around her he grasped the rod guiding her hands showing her how to reel it in. His front was pressed up against her back and together they pulled the fish into the boat. Payson was bouncing on the balls of her feet it was a surprising adenaline rush to actually catch something.

"Ha ha! That fish didn't stand a chance."

Sasha looked up to her face which was flushed with joy and happiness in her accomplishment she was glowing with pride. He felt his heart twist painfully he knew exactly how the fish felt hook, line, and sinker and she wasn't even trying. "Against you Payon Keeler no one stands a chance. "

She looked back down at the _bottle_ of water. It was blue with a white label that read Wetumpka it didn't mean anything, perhaps he had simply liked the water as well. However she couldnt shake the niggling feeling inside of her said that there was an underlying meaning a gesture of some kind hidden in him giving her this particular bottle. She looked around to find Sasha but he was no longer on the floor. She looked back down at the bottle and smiled grabbing her bag and heading towards the vault.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of the reviews they were the best Christmas presents ever.

CH.7

The water was stupid. He'd purchased three cases on impulse at the front desk simply because she'd said she liked it, and while that was stupid giving it to her had been a stupid idea of epic proportions. He couldn't even figure out why he wanted to give it to her other than the fact that she had enjoyed it so much on their trip. And that, he had to stop thinking of it as their trip it was his getaway trip. The one he'd abandoned about an hour after she'd made her getaway.

The sole purpose of the trip had been to excise her from his mind and that notion dissapated the moment she had shown up and then left him with the ghost of Payson past. He couldn't even wile his time away at the lake partaking of his favorite past time as that too had been tainted by her precense. Her scent lingered on his jacket, everywhere he looked he saw her smile or heard her laugh. This excusion to the woods had proven to be an exersice in futility. No matter how far he ran she always seemed to find him. Now he was holed up in his office castigating himself for giving her a bottle of overpriced water. He glanced down at the unopened cases on the otherside of his desk. What had he been thinking. Luckily she hadn't noticed anything when he handed her the bottle her intense focus working in his favor.

He listened to the smack of feet against the runway and knew that he would have to return to the floor to spot her more difficult vault. Shaking his head he decended the stairs again, he had alot more to worry about today than a misguided bottle of water. He had recieved a call from Marty Walsh last week and the gym would be recieving two male transfers from Denver later that morning now that he was back. He was sure their precense would effect the atmosphere of the gym and not in a good way but his pride wanted to stick it to Marty that he was the better coach, and poaching from his male roster was a sure fire way to do it.

As he approached the vault he observed Payson. With the additional twist she sat down on two out of three ofher attempts leading him to tell her that she like Lauren would need to work on strengthenig her shoulder muscles in order to perfect the trick. All in all it was coming along well it wouldn't be ready for competition for another month at the very least, but that would be plenty of time for their next international meet which was be scheduled in the early part of next year in Greece just a month before the American Cup.

By the time the other gymnasts began to trickle in they'd worked through every apparatus and he'd given her his critiques. It was easy enough even though he hadn't worked with her directly he had kept close tabs on her progress via Mandy.

Lauren smiled brightly at him when she arrived and began warming up. She had really blossomed in the months since Worlds and he was amazed by her progress. She was showing herself to be a true contender, it made him even more wary about the new additions to the roster from Denver. He really didn't need anything to shake her newfound focus.

He watched as Emily who's confidence had grown by leaps and bounds started training a new bars dismount with Jake. She was finally displaying all the promise that everyone has seen in her. Then there was Payson she was waiting in line to work on the floor the event that she now owned. Payson who would go down as one of the all-time greats in the sport. She took a sip of water from her bottle looked down at it and smiled. He felt inordinatly pleased that his small peace offering had made her happy.

It was because he was so busy preening that he didnt notice the new arrivals until he felt a hush fall over the gym and then Laurens voice ran out loud, clear and full of disbelief, "Carter,"

It was followed closely by Payson's not so loud and slightly breathy, "Nicky," he cut his eyes to her and raised an eyebrow at her expression, that was new.

Walking over he greeted the two returning gymnasts with a handshake and started to escort them to the office when the door burst open again and a tiny brunette with a smirk stepped in between the duo holding a Denver elite folder with her name on it.

"Good Morning Coach Belov, I heard the Rock was accepting new gymnasts."

He heard Lauren again, "What the hell is this some sort of hostile takeover?"

Followed by a softer voice that sounded like Emily "You have got to be kidding me." He secretly seconded both sentiments.

Smiling in what he hoped was a warm way he let his gaze travel between her face and the folder she was clutching in her slightly trembling fist. "Ms. Parker what a pleasant surprise." He gestured for her to preceed him up the stairs along with the two young men.

Once they reached the office doors he asked her to wait outside. He gave Carter and Nicky a review of the policies and procedures at the rock with emphasis on the no dating policy. It took about five mins and then he asked them to send Kelly in. He took her folder and placed it on his desk without a second glance.

"Why are you here Kelly?"

''My ankle is better, and I'm ready to train.''

''You are the one of the best gymnasts in the world you could train anywhere. Why are you here?''

''To train with you.''

He narrowed his eyes at her and didn't speak.

She continued ''I meant what I said at Worlds before those girls started training with you I was the best I should have been able to beat Tanner and Kmetko with my eyes closed and a broken ankle.'' She finished with a huff.

''And Payson?'' He asked honestly curious as to how she felt about her one time rival.

''My pacecar. To be the best you have to work with the best. Right now you, Payson Austin...'' She trailed off, ''Right now you are the best, and I'm losing my edge in Denver. Maybe I'm in need of a little inspiration.'' She finished with her eyes downcast.

He could tell that wasn't the entire story but there was an edge of desperation and defeat to her tone that made him think she didnt have any ulterior motives. "I don't play games Kelly and I don't allow underhanded tactics and manipulation here at The Rock. We are all on each others side, we are a team, a single unit, and we work as such. How my girls treat each other is very important to me. We help each other, we protect each other. No one person is more important than the whole I won't allow this gym to become the Kelly Parker show or the Jerry Springer show. I know you haven't always gotten along with the girls nor have they always been fair to you, but after today they will be your girls just as much as you will be theirs. Learn to love it. Are we clear?"

"I got it. Play nice."

"Wrong. Be nice."

"Baby steps, Belov."

He gave her an unimpressed look.

''Coach Belov I mean.''

''Go, dress out and warm up. You can work with Payson today.

"So I can stay."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her an expectant look, he watched as a small smile bloomed across her face and her shoulders sagged with relief she hoisted her bag and headed to the door.

''Oh and Kelly," she glanced back over her shoulder, "Welcome to the Rock

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

''Was that Kelly Parker I just passed on my way up here?'' He didn't glace up when he heard Summer's voice, he was too busy pouring over Kelly's file. The girl had belonged to over a dozen gyms in the past two years alone.

''It was indeed.''

Summer bristled at his nonchalance. ''And she is training here?''

''She is indeed.'' He replied in the same monotone.

''Do you think that is wise?'' She questioned attempting to draw out a response.

Sasha looked up from the file slighty annoyed at her prodding.''I didn't know we were in the business of turning away talented gymnasts.''

Kim walked at that moment interuppting the mounting tension. She was carrying three coffees and a bag of delicious smelling sugary confections. ''I could have sworn I just saw Kelly Parker, Carter Anderson and Nicky Russo headed out of the locker room.''

''Carter is back,'' Summer hissed in a scandalized tone.

''Well he is the reigning world silver medalist on rings and Nicky Russo is the reigning World All-Around bronze medalist. It's a coup for the gym. As i said we are not in the business of turning away talented gymnasts.''

''But Carter has caused so much heartache for the girls is it really worth it.'' The disapproval was evident in her tone.

''The Rock is a gym not a social club we don't house athletes based on their abilities to give you the warm fuzzies. We are training for the Olympics not a Miss Congeniality pagent.''

''Carter broke the rules he dated Lauren and Kaylie and it nearly destroyed those girls and this gym.'' Summer's tone was exasperated.

''I don't agree with what he did and I will make sure it never happens again, but I don't think it destroyed them it made them stronger better. If we follow your logic neither Kaylie or Lauren should be allowed to train here.''

''That is not what I meant. I just feel like the girls need to be protected.''

''If it makes you feel better he has been made aware that any hint of impropriety and he will be out of here before he knows what hit him.''

This seemed to mollify Summer somewhat.

''And Kelly,'' Kim chimed in, ''In the trouble starting arena I say she has those boys beat hands down.''

''She requested to work with your daughter actually.'' He told Kim a healthy dose of skepticism in his voice.

''Well that can't be good.'' Summer muttered.

''Actually,'' Kim said looking thoughtful ''I think they have put aside their differences for now. Payson calls them friendly she says Kelly isn't that bad once you get to know her.''

''I'm still not sure about this.'' Summer murmured

''Well lucky for you I am.'' Sasha stated definitivly, ''The girls have to learn to compete and succeed under less than ideal circumstances better they be tested here where we are around to help them than out there where failure can have career ending consequences.''

Kim walked over to face the window that looked out over the floor.'' Well I guess it's something that they're all standing together and the gym hasn't been reduced to ashes... yet.''

The group she was refering to was Lauren, Payson, and Kelly all standing or sitting near the floor. Kelly was on the mat stretching while the other girls stood on either side of her Lauren and Kelly even seemed to be speaking to one another. The three adults stood watching the three gymnasts.

"I'm going to ask you one time only Parker, what the hell are you playing at?'' Lauren whispered.

''I'm sure I don't know what you mean.''

''What did you get tired of ruling you loyal minions in the dictatorship you ran in Denver?'' Lauren said lifting her leg up behind her.

''Yes I decided to come depose you and conquer Boulder. Oh wait that would mean you were someone important in this gym but you're not that would be Payson.''

''No, do not involve me in your pissing contest.'' Payson said not looking at either girl.

''We don't have dictators and queen bees here Kelly. We are a team all for one and one for all.''

''Yeah until you decide to sleep with Payson's boyfriend, or is that what all for one and one for all means in your book.''

''Not involved.'' Payson repeated.

''Nicky Russo eww, but I'd be happy to give Carter another go, show him what he's been missing while he was slumming it in Denver.''

''Oh you are more than welcome to them both.'' She nodded her head indicating Carter and Nicky who seemed to be laughing with Max and Austin about something. The girls watched as the four boys seemed to be engaged in a lively converation as they spotted Austin on the rings.

''See why can't we be more like them just training with no headgames and no drama.'' Payson said.

''Thought you weren't involved Keeler.'' Kelly intoned.

''Yeah, Switzerland and all that.'' Lauren said.

''I'm just saying, infighting makes us look weak, and we are better than that.'' She stepped away from the group to take her place on the floor, leaving the two girls alone.

Lauren watched as Carter seemed to be telling Max a very involved and animated story about something like they had been best friends forever. Ugh they had only just met and had absolutly nothing in common. "As if I would ever act like that with you I'd rather eat mat."

''Don't worry Tanner we are in no danger of being friends...ever, and I'm sure the mat eating will come shortly enough. Afterall we know how well you handle the pressure of being demoted and with Keeler, Kmetko and myself here now, you're a solid fourth and once Kaylie gets back you will no longer matter. So if I were you I would enjoy these last few moments of glory, they're fading fast.''

''You and I both know that I will destroy you on the beam.'' Lauren was seething.

''You can have the beam Lauren no one cares. Unlike you I'm All -Around material not just a one hit wonder.''

"Lauren beam.'' Mandy called from across the gym.

Kelly smirked. ''Looks like your only chance to medal is calling I wouldn't want you to miss it.'' With that she turned her back and finished stretching. Lauren narrowed her eyes turned and stomped away.

Kelly stood and observed Payson. It was going to be a long day.

The next morning found Payson shifting nervously from foot to foot as she stood outside the entrance to The Rock holding an insulated cup. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Kelly pull up or come to stand beside her until she spoke."Fancy seeing you here this time of morning Keeler."

"Jesus Christ, Kelly wear a bell or something! What are you doing here?"

"To train," she annunciated slowly as if speaking to a child, "Why else would I be standing in a gym parking lot at 4:15 in the morning."

Payson gave her an incredulous look no one ever arrived at the gym this early unless it was closer to a competition and even then five a.m. was the limit.

"What? Did you think you were the only one who got up at the asscrack of dawn to train. I didn't accidently win Nationals and should know."

Payson had to give her that. She respected dedication.

''What is in the cup?'' she leaned closer, "It smells great. I'm a little sad there is only one."

Payson looked down at the cup for what felt like the millionth time that morning. She knew it was a horrible idea. The thought occured to her last night as she sat in Lauren's bedroom with the rest of the elite girls at an impromptu meeting to discuss what had been dubbed 'The Kelly Parker Situation.'

She couldn't get her mind off the bottle of water. She vacilliated between it being just a bottle of water to it being some elaborate coded secret message. Most pathetic of all was that she saved the bottle. It was currently sitting at home on her dresser as she just couldn't bring herself to throw it away. She arrived at the conclusion that it was a gesture, a gesture of friendship, and as such it needed to be reciprocated. That presented another series of problems. What would be an equal and opposite reaction, did she acknowledge his giving her the water, what if she was reading way to much into this, amongst other things. The conclusion led to her standing outside The Rock holding a homemade white chocolate mocha. She knew her mother brought coffee every morning when she arrived with Becca at eight, and she had heard her teasing him about his ''girly" taste in beverages, and his response had been that his day didnt' actually start until he had been properly caffinated.

So now she was standing in the parking lot, next to a nosy Kelly Parker, holding a cup of coffee in her hand and deciding not for the first time, that this was a really bad idea. When the door to the Airstream opened.

"Did the two of you plan this or was it a happy accident?" Sasha grumbled pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys as he exited the trailer.

"Sorry Coach, Payson and I were just discussing the pros and cons of caffination."

Sasha glanced down at the cup in Payson's hand it was a knee jerk reaction to thrust it in his direction.

"Here I... this is... I brought... this... is... white chocolate and expresso and milk and whipped cream...um coffee for you. Yeah, I made you coffee." She stuttered out finally a furious blush coating her cheeks. She could feel Kelly's penetrating gaze aimed at the side of her head.

Sasha looked down at the poffered cup with his eyebrows scrunched.

"A white chocolate mocha."

"Yeah I made it. My mom went through a phase of liking coffee drinks, and it only lasted like a day and a half but we have all of this stuff now at our house, and we never use it, it just sits there, but you like this stuff and I was up, and in the kitchen this morning making things, and I thought you might like something, the drink, that is because I don't like it, my dad doesn't like it, and Becca won't even try..." She was cut off by Kelly's elbow slamming into her ribs.

"Breathe Keeler, before you pass out from that giant babbling brooke of a run on sentence."

"A white chocolate mocha, my favorite." He said taking the cup from her hands with a wide smile.

"Sorry if it's cold."

"It's perfect thank you, Payson." He said still smiling as he took a sip.

She met his eyes with a brilliant smile of her own

"Hate to interrupt what is shaping up to be a beautiful Hallmark moment, but some of us came here to train. Not suck up to our coaches with homemade beverages." Kelly said walking in between the smiling duo and going to stand impatiently by the front door of the gym.

"Thank you again Payson." Sasha said as he turned and made his way over to open the door for them. He entered first and Kelly waited for Payson to catch up.

"What the hell did I just witness?" Kelly hissed grabbing Payson's arm before she could pass her.

Payson fumbled to form a response. What had kelly witnessed? What did she and Sasha look like to people on the outside? "Nothing I just thought he would need it. His coffee maker is broken and it is really early." She kept her face as expressionless as possible.

Kelly stared at her silently for a few moments as if weighing Payson's response against the feather of truth. Letting go of Payson's arm she rolled her eyes, "Geez Keeler you're already the favorite no need to continue brown nosing." Then she walked off headed to the locker room and Payson let out a deep sigh and trudged slowly behind her.

Before she could push open the swinging door completly that led to the dressing room she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she faced Sasha, he was holding out a blue plastic bottle. The silly smile wound its way back onto her face, he returned it with a boyish grin of his own that made her breath catch and her knees weaken. Tearing her eyes away from his she took the bottle and turned to enter the room forgetting that the door closed on it own and felt her nose slam into it.

"Oh my God Payson, are you hurt?" Sasha said placing his hands on the side of her face and leaning in close to examine the damage.

"Only my pride, I'm fine." She laughed trying not to focus on his hands on her face, his callused palms tickling her cheeks. She fought the urge to close her eyes and inhale deeper as his coffee scented breath drifted across the bridge of her nose and fluttered through her hair. This was the closest she had been to him since waking up in his arms. His scent engulfed her, it had a richness and depth to it, with traces of bergamot and undertones of amber, it was doing something strange to the chemicals in her brain. She could feel her body drifting towards his as though magnetized. Every breath brought them closer. It would be simple just close her eyes and then close the distance seperating them. Maybe then she could find out if his lips still tasted as sweet as she remembered. God this man!

"Everything looks fine from here." He replied gruffly stepping away from her and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Right," she said shaking herself from a Sasha induced stupor. "I'll see you on the floor." She said before successfully navigating her way through the doorway.

"I'll be waiting." He whispered as the doors swung closed.


	9. Chapter 9

ch.9

It had been a really long day. Starting with the fact that Sasha was a sadist. He demonstrated his displeasure with being awoken at four in the morning by making her train with Lauren in the annex all day. He called it team building, she thought of it as more along the lines of torture. At the end of the day she may or may not have accidentaly on purpose caused Lauren to fall into the pit, and she may or may not have walked out and left her to climb out on her own. Whatever she totally deserved it.

What did Sasha think, that one day in the cold annex and she and Lauren would be holding hands and singing Kumbaya. If so, he was not as smart as people had led her to believe, in fact she wasn't even sure if he was sane. No sane person would leave hjer and Lauren unattended for almost ten hours. It was the accent. Anything said with a posh English accent instantly sounded clever to most Americans. What she found intensely funny and by intensely funny she meant not funny at all and completly unfair, was the fact that he was all smiles for Payson. When she walked through the gym to get to her car she saw them standing by the bars heads close together smiling while they pretended to look at his clipboard.

She thought back to the rumors that had run rampant prior to the Worlds trials and as she stood in line waiting for the perky barrista behind the counter to take her order. If she didn't know that Payson had been involved with someone else just after that she might think they were true, not to mention Sasha had been reinstated and all of the parents at the Rock including Payson's mother treated him with nothing but respect. If there had been even an iota of truth he would have been run out of town. Still there was something off there. Perhaps Payson was still harboring a small unrequited crush, that could be funny.

She ordered a tall caramel macchiato, it was a guilty pleasure, and her mouth had been watering ever since that morning. Plus after her day with Lauren she felt she deserved to treat herself. She began to dig around in her purse for the money after hearing her total. Things had changed drastically for Kelly, especially in the money department. It was one of the main reasons that she had come to the Rock in the first place. A few weeks after turning eighteen she had decided to move out of her mother's house and get her own place. She had found a really nice two bedroom town home in the city and she called a real estae agent to make an offer only to find out that she didn't have enough money in her account. She had a little over twenty thousand dollars in an account that should have held close to one million dollars. Further investigations showed that her mother had been robbing her blind since she she turned fourteen and secured her first sponsership.

Two days later she took all the money and put it in a brand new account in her name only, packed everything her car could hold, and headed south for Texas. Marty had been very understanding when she explained why she was leaving. She would miss him but some things were more important, namely her freedom. Then she got a text from Carter Anderson telling her that he was also leaving and headed for Boulder in a weeks time. She didn't really believe in fate but his text got her to thinking, before she could change her mind she turned around and set a course for Boulder.

That had been a week ago, and here she was making her way in Boulder alone. She'd found a little studio apartment and she would be moving in on Saturday, until then Aunt Wanda's Bed and Breakfast would have to suffice. It was a drain on her limited resources but she had high hopes for renewed interest in her after she won the American Cup. Right now though she needed to come up with the seven dollars and fifteen cents that the no longer smiling girl behind the counter was waiting on.

''I'll take the same thing and you can put the lady's on my tab.'' A smooth voice to her right said while handing a bill across the register.

"Sure thing Austin."

"I had it.'' Kelly said, moving to the side to wait for her drink.

''I know.''

They stood there in silence waiting for their order. They hadn't spoken since they spent that night on the roof of the hotel in Rio. Spilling all of their secrets courtesy of a shared bottle of Brandy. They had fallen asleep sharing the same lounge chair and when she woke up the next morning she was asleep, cozy under his jacket. Now the silence felt uncomfortable and she couldn't think of anything to say to change that. The girl walked over and handed her a hot cup with the glorious smell of caramel wafting up from it. She made her way to a small table in the back facing the a window and she shouldn't have been suprised when Austin joined her.

''So how are you enjoying our Rock hospitality.''

She considered not answering but she didn't have anything against Austin, so ignoring him would serve no purpose.''It could use some work actually.''

''Tell me about it when I got here I had to fight for gym space; beams and uneven bars were involved. It is a time i would rather forget.'' He laughed.

''You mean the world didn't just bow down and do your bidding because you were the Olympic champion.''

''I think you will find no one at the Rock bows down to anyone.''

''I am fully is part of the charm.'' She scoffed, sipping from her cup. Silence enveloped them again. It seemed as though with just the aid of coffee that their conversation didn't flow nearly as freely.

''Well, welcome to my coffee shop." He said at last.

''Your coffee shop?"

"Yeah I come here all the time." He leaned in closer as if sharing a secret, "They have the best doughnnuts in Boulder. MaryAnn the owners wife makes them herself."

"I'll keep that in mind when the day comes that I can actually have a doughnut. Speaking of not having food, how's Kaylie?"

"Wow," Austin breathed out and leaned back in his chair, "you really are mean."

"It's a gift...and a curse.''

"Like Dr. Jekyll and ."

She pursed her lips and stared at him.

''Ok I can see I have overstayed my welcome.'' Austin said standing up from the table. "Enjoy your coffee. See you tomorrow.''

Dammit she had done it again. Alienating people. Speaking without thinking. Allowing her snark to protect her in an uncomfortable situation. She caught his arm before he could leave. " I wasn't trying to be mean sometimes things just come out that way. I really want to know how Kaylie is doing."

He eyed her warily for a second, he must have seen something that made her reconsider because he sat back down slowly. "Well, she is doing better. She is back home now, says she is taking a break from everything gymnastics related for a while. It's helping her to heal.''

"So she isn't coming back...ever?" That didn't sound right to Kelly. They wouldn't be able to what they did if they quit whenever things got tough. Greatness was always just on the otherside of the tough times. At least she hoped it was, for her sake.

"Not if she thinks it will derail her recovery." Austin said looking down at his drink.

"So you are just one half of the golden couple now?"

Austin took a deep breath and rocked back on two legs in his chair."Actually, taking a break from everything gymnastics related included me too.''

Kelly opened her mouth to say something when another voice cut across hers.

"You ungrateful little bitch."

They both looked up to see the woman standing behind Austin.

Shit! Kelly thought. When she left Denver she purposely didn't tell anyone except Marty where she was going. She knew she would see her mother again but she had hoped that that day would come later and not sooner. Apparently on this day luck had deserted her. She pulled herself up taller in her chair. She would need her wits about her to make it through this confrontation. Sparing a glance at Austin she wished she didn't have an audience for this, but it couldn't be avoided now.

"Hello, Sheila."

"What do you think you are doing, huh? Sitting in a coffee shop with your little friend eating doughnuts." Her voice was laced with disdain. She threw a circle of fried dough onto the ground and stomped on it, in disgust. ''Two days and you are already destroying everything we have worked for, why do you think you can make it without me?"

"I think it's you who can't make it without me."

''And why is that?"

"You know why." she said her tone quiet but steeped in venom.

"Is that what you think that I owe you something. I made you little girl! Without me you are just another slightly talented brat flipping around in a leotard. Did you really think you were the best, did you think those people wanted you?" She laughed it was a hollow sound meant to belittle and demean. "What did you think that they loved you, or even liked you for that matter, did you think they chose you?" She let her incredulity show through on her face. "Honey they only gave you the time of day because I was there!" She slammed her hand onto the table, her voice wasgetting louder and louder asshe continued. "They only loved you because I told them too! I don't owe you anything and YOU OWE ME EVERYTHING!" She lowered her voice then her chest heaving from her outburst. It didn't matter they already had the attention of every patron in the place. "I have sacraficed my life for you. I made you! And if I have to I will destroy you." The last part was said in a quiet voice, just above a whisper but that just made the threat feel infinitly more ominous.

Kelly sat in her chair unable to form a coherent thought much less say anything. She looked down and realized she was shaking all over. She told herself that Shelia's words were meaningless, crafted only to hurt and manipulate her. Her brain knew that but her heart, her heart didn't get the message, and right now at this moment it was breaking, not even breaking it was shattered. She thought the stealing hurt, but she realized now that it had just made her angry. This... This hurt.

"I think you should leave now before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." A quiet voice hissed.

Kelly looked up, it hadn't been she who had spoken. She watched as Austin stood up he was almost a foot taller than Shelia and the look on his face caused her mother to pause and narrow her eyes even more.

She didn't move her eyes from his but her words were for Kelly. "This isn't over." She turned and left. As Kelly heard tires screeching on concrete she felt the first drop of moisture hit her arm. It seemed like that one drop unleased the flood. She stood up and stumbled from the table to the front door. She was fumbling with the keys and lock on her car door when a hand closed over hers and steadied her trembling fingers. Turning she buried her face in his chest. He silently held her while she cried. She pulled away after a few minutes and wiped her face on the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm fine."

"You're a mess and rightly so."

"It's nothing I just need a minute."

"Do you have a boyfriend or a brother maybe even a cousin in Boulder?"

The question brought her up short and she looked up at him quizically, "...no to all of the above."

"Then here," he opened his wallet and took out a reciept jotting something on the back quickly."In case you ever need any guy shaped help." She glanced at the paper it was his telephone number."Don't hesitate to call. I mean it."

"Yeah, thanks." She said absently clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

"Well now I really do think it is time for me to go." He turned and headed to his bike. She opened her car door."Kelly," he called, "Don't doubt yourself, I'm not on her payroll and I still think you are one of the best." He winked, climbed aboard, put on his helmet, and drove off.

A noble knight riding off on his valiant steed, but he wasn't her knight. When Kaylie finally came to her senses, he would be her knight again and that is the way that things were supposed to be. As evidenced by the events of a few minutes ago she had so much more to worry about than misplaced feelings of gratitude. She was trying to be better and that meant that Austin Tucker was off limits. Placing the slip of paper in the alcove under her radio she started up her engine and headed back to the bed and breakfast. Tomorrow was another day and it would just have to be better.


	10. Chapter 10

"God what is in here, your childhood rock collection." Payson groaned, balancing a large brown box on the edge of a stair as she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"Trophies," came the reply muffled by the box in front of Kelly's face.

"That is like the fifth one."chimed Emily.

"What can I say I'm that good."

Payson sat the box down as they reached the landing at the top of the stairs in front of Kelly's door. She and Emily had been helping Kelly move in all morning. The results of an ill thought out Thanksgiving wager. Kelly had agreed to come spend the day with the Keelers only if Payson helped her move the following Saturday. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but Payson was starting to realize she had drawn the short end of the stick. Emily had been recruited the following Friday. She should've known something was up when Kelly offered her mat cleaning services in exchange for help with a "few" boxes. It was not an even exchange.

It wouldn't have been that bad because Kelly didn't have that much stuff, but they had to load it all into the car from the bed and breakfast and then unload it again at the building. Even that wouldn't have been to terrible except Kelly lived on the fifth floor of a building with a with a broken elevator. All three girls were dripping with sweat.

"Consider it conditioning." Kelly said as they traversed the path back downstairs. "Plus think of how good my ass is going to look after climbing all of these stairs everyday."

"I fail to see how the condition of your butt supposed to be a motivating factor for us?" Payson deadpanned.

"Because we're friends now. I thought you would be happy for me."

"I'll be happy once this is over."

"That's the spirit."

"I still dont see why we didnt enlist some help of the male variety." Emily said as they reached the car again. Payson grabbed one of the larger pieces from Kelly's luggage set and struggling back to the building. She must have packed bricks in one or maybe both of them but she carried on anyway. They were tantalizingly close to being done.

"Because we are bonding. Girl talk and all that jazz." Kelly replied following her inside with a two boxes. Truth be told Kelly didnt want to face Austin after the incident and her subsequent breakdown at the coffee shop, and any male help would probably come complete with him. She had made avoiding him at the gym into an artform and she didn't plan on giving in today.

"Well your idea of bonding sucks. Ever heard of shopping or movie night?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, because you spend your spare time at the mall."

"Well we certainly don't spend it bench pressing luggage." Came Payson's reply from half a flight down.

"I can pay you in pizza, whole wheat veggie of course."

"Ugh don't say pizza I have to be at the shack in an hour."

"Lucky for you, I live down the street."

Payson was amazed at their natural rapport. She, Lauren, and Kaylie had been training together for years, and they were friends, but she had always felt like an outsider during their more personal interactions, like she was only there because they didn't have another person they could call. She was surprised she could relate so easily to Kelly. Since their trip to Worlds, she had felt a connection with her. Maybe even before then, after all rivalry is a form of relationship. Having spent everyday together for the past week she had realized that they were suprisingly similar, both having a strong work ethic and and an unrelenting desire to succeed; to reach the dream no matter the personal costs. Everything else, including friendship, was secondary. Emily rounded off their trio nicely. She was just as determined to prove herself. Together they just worked. With Emily and Kelly she could be herself and there was someone else who would understand, no judgements.

There was another person who allowed her to be herself, encouraged it even, but she was trying not to think about him today. Since he'd returned she'd felt... funny, tense, but not in a bad way. Their day started the same every morning. She and Kelly would meet him outside the Rock and she would give him coffee. His fingers would graze hers as he took it and every morning she bit her lip at the shiver it sent down her spine. Once inside he would give her a bottle of the greatest water known to man and she would purposely brush her hand against his just to recreate the feeling. He never moved his hand. The only words spoken during the exchange were thank you. After warm ups, they would begin their rotations he focused on both of them in equal measures until the other gymnasts arrived. If Kelly noticed anything she didn't say a word. Although she had been in her own little world in the days leading up to Thanksgiving, which is what prompted Payson to make the offer that landed her in this mess.

Thanksgiving proved to be uneventful even with the addition of Kelly at their holiday table, and Friday saw practice as usual along with the return of snarky Kelly. Still she couldn't shake the off feeling. She knew it was due in some part to Sasha but she couldnt put her finger on the root cause. They had been perfectly polite and respectful to each other since their fishing trip at the lake. She would go so far as to say she could see their friendship rising from the ashes of bad decisions, only this time different. She felt like she was winding up a jack in the box. Sure the tune was catchy, but just as you find yourself happily humming along out pops jack destroying the illusion and scaring the little children. She felt like she was on the second to last line just waiting for the doll to make his appearance.

"Payson... Payson,"

She shook her head removing herself from her inner musings.

"I have been talking to you for five minutes. We are almost done so I'm about to order the pizza. Did you want anything else?"

''No thanks.''

Kelly nodded and made the call. They brought in the rest of the bags with little fanfare and the pizza arrived shortly thereafter. They did some light unpacking, laughing uncontrollably when they realized that Kelly had packed glow in the dark ceiling stars along with a vast array of fingernail polishes and make up items but didnt have any dishes or flatware. Nor did she have tissue, towels, a dresser or a bed. There was a sleeping bag though. Emily left headed to work and Payson helped Kelly put up her stars. They laid down on the sleeping bag and stared up at the newly decorated ceiling, tired from the long day.

"So what does it feel like to have your own place?"

"I mean minus the lack of a bed or a dresser or dishes... it feels pretty damn good. You should try it we could be neighbors." Kelly asked hopefully.

"I'm good for right now. My family needs me at home and I need a bed."

"Must be nice..." Kelly whispered wistfully. Payson waited, if Kelly wanted to talk she would be glad to listen.

"Your family is perfect. You have the caring Mom, loving Dad, cute little sister. It's like a picture from a greeting card. It was always just me and Sheila, there was never a dad. Now there isn't even a Shelia.'' Once she started the words just flooded out along with the tears. ''She always said it was us against the world, that no one could love me better. She said all of it was for me, so that I could have a better life than her. Then I find out she was robbing me blind. I gave my childhood, my life, I have given everything, for this impossible dream. I have been at this for years and I have nothing to show for it. That's why I'm here. I'm broke and I'm alone."

Payson reached over and took her hand just as she had done after her fall at Worlds, but this time she spoke, "You are NOT alone. You never have to be alone again." Kelly squeezed her hand back tightly almost afraid to let go. They let the moments pass without comment.

Kelly finally got up, and went over to a box pulling out a picture frame. It had been taken in Rio right after they won the team gold. Everyone was holding their medals and smiling. She and Kelly were in the middle framed by Emily, Lauren, Andrea, and Reagan. Without saying anything she placed the frame on a makeshift mantle in what would become the living room portion of the studio. She stood back and looked at it, then sat down to finish her pizza.

"So we have entered the girl talk portion of the evening." Kelly started brightly, staring at her with knowing eyes, "Nicky Russo."

Payson tried to hide her blush. "What about him?"

"He spends more time staring at you than practicing. When you are performing the poor boy practically drools. It's sad and completly obvious and I don't know how I didn't spot it sooner. You were probably the reason he moved back."

Payson didn't have a response to that, she never noticed her surroundings while performing, practice or otherwise. ''What are you even saying right now?''

"All you have to do is look at the boy to see he is head over heels for you."

"Boys don't like me."

"God Keeler get over yourself. You are hot. Trust me boys like you. I seem to remember a night in Rio-"

"That we agreed to never speak of," Payson interjected.

Kelly held up her hands in surrender.

"Anyway I don't need anymore distractions, therefore, no boys."

"Normally I would agree, but you need something to pull you out of this funk. You spend every moment at the gym or at home."

"Um so do you."

"Yes, but I'm having a quarter life crisis, and intense family issues. What's your excuse?"

"The Olympics."

"Ok there's that," Kelly smiled, "But, Russo is cute, not my type but cute. And I know the two of you had something before he left.''

''That was nothing. He had a 'thing' with Kaylie."

"What kind of incestous soap opera are you people running over there. Lauren and Carter, Kaylie and Carter, Lauren and Carter again. You and Nicky, Kaylie and Nicky, there's probably a Lauren and Nicky saga that has yet to be discovered. Then there is the you Max, and Lauren chapter which is still unresolved. Kmetko is the only one with the good sense to date outside of the small town that is the world of elite gymnastics at the Rock" Kelly laughed. ''Now that I think about it all I'm amazed any of you people ever managed to squeeze gymnastics in between your daily episodes of 'As The Rock Turns'.

"Hey we're your people now."

Kelly shrugged her sholders but sombered a bit. "You just seem sad. I want you to be happy." She hesitated biting her lip.

''You really are a sap.''Payson joked.

''Breathe a word of this, and I will deny everything. I have my reputation to consider. Took me years of grade A bitchery to perfect my persona. I can't have you destroying it with lies.''

''I wouldn't dream of it.''

They stayed on the floor talking and laughing as they took turns making up storylines for 'As the Rock Turns' each one more outlandish than the last. Payson felt the tension slowly disappaiting as laughter filled the small studio with happiness well into the night.

* * *

><p>Things had been running pretty smooth at the gym as of late, and before Sasha realized it, the week of Christmas was upon them. He was standing next to the bars waiting to spot Kelly on her new release move while Payson rehearsed dance elements on the floor. He purposely kept his back turned in an effort to keep his mind off of her, which had become impossible. In an attempt to get their old rhythm back they had created a new dance, one that was laced with sexual tension. Her curiousity led to innocent touches and secret smiles throughout the day. Familiarity led him to place his hand at the small of her back when entering the gym, or to allow his fingers to trail from her shoulders down her arms as he imparted instructions. It was beyond inappropriate and he never should have allowed it to happen. He'd rationalized it by telling himself he was treating her like an adult but that caused him to have very adult thoughts about her, alone, and late at night.<p>

Long days in the gym had become torture. Each morning when he accepted her cup of cofffee and handed her a bottle of water in return it made it that much harder to stop. Everytime he allowed his gaze to wander over her form for any reason other than to offer instruction, he was pulled deeper into her allure. Whenever he allowed himself to be affected by her touch, or to smirk back in answer to her smiles, he fell deeper under her thrall. It was an unconsious seduction on her par,t making it that much more difficult to defend against. His resolve was weakening. They were tempting fate and fate was not to be trifled with in such a manner.

So this morning he had her practice only on her dance elememts for floor and beam and focused all of his attention on Kelly. Other gymnasts were beginning to arrive, so he gave Kelly a break and moved on to Lauren and Emily, his diamonds in the rough. They were complementary gymnasts. Lauren all fire and sizzle to over compensate for any percieved weaknesses or vulnerabilities she might have. People overlooked her not because she lacked anything, but because she had too much of everything else. With Lauren it was about pulling back and letting each skill shine on its own, knowing when to be soft and when to go full out. Emily on the other hand wore her vulnerability on her sleeve, gymnastics wise at least. It over shadowed the fire and passion she had for the sport. With her, the breakthrough had been confidence. She needed to learn to infuse every movement with all the fire and passion she possessed, to get out of her own head, stop overthinking, and leave it all on the floor.

Having them work together these past three weeks had benifitted them both in ways they couldn't imagine. Lauren was slowly learning empathy and Emily was picking up on Lauren's unapologetic desire to win. Working with them for the next few hours gave his mind a much needed break from thoughts of Payson. He was standing with them giving his final thoughts on both of their bar sets when he realized that Lauren wasn't paying attention. Her mouth was open and a slightly gleeful expression flitted across her face as she watched something behind happening him.

"Is there something more important elsewhere in this gym?"

"No,Sasha." Emiliy replied immediatly before realizing he was speaking to Lauren. She reached over to tap her partner only to stop midway becoming similarly distracted by whatever had captured Lauren's attention.

He spun around to see what was so interesting, had someone done a new move, or as was more likely in this gym, was someone fighting. What he saw made his jaw tighten. Leaning up against the vault was Payson she had her face down and her arms stretched over head gripping the other side, and while that image would normally be enough to slacken his jaw any other day it was the person standing behind her that caused it to tighten. Nicky Russo. He was standing behind her massaging the lower part of her shoulder while she moaned into the horse. He saw red. He vaguely heard Emily mutter "Oh shit," before he was halfway across the gym and standing in front of the horse.

"Is there a problem here?"

The boy jumped back quickly, while Payson looked up slowly. A confused look crossed her face when she observed his obvious anger.

"I just twisted a muscle the wrong way. It was nothing," she offered in an effort placate him.

He ignored her and turned to Nicky ,who had backed about two feet away and was standing next to Kelly on the runway.

"This is not an amatuer massage parlor, if someone twists, bends, or pulls something the wrong way we have trained professionals to see to it. Do not think you can put your hands on my gymnasts."

"Sasha, Nicky was just trying to help. He didn't do anything wro-."

He rounded on her, "I gave you strict instructions to work on dance elements. How did you hurt your shoulder doing arabesques and back attitudes." His voice was clipped and derisive.

"You told me that at five oclock this morning. I didnt know you expected me to spend my entire day dancing." She could feel her own temper beginning to rise.

"Did my instructons change."

"Yeah, they did actually, when you called for us to change to vault. I don't have any dance skills on vault last time I checked." She couldn't keep the heat out of her tone. Why was he so mad.

Neither realized that most of the gym had stopped working to observe them. They weren't shouting, and only the people in their immediate vicinity could hear what they were saying, but their stances were confrontational; arms crossed with fixed glares.

"If you are hurt you can go see Jake, If it's so bad you can't go on, you can go home for the day." He walked away and out of the gym needing the fresh air to clear his mind. He knew he was making a fool out of himself but he couldn't stop the jealousy that had overtaken his rationality. He had reacted to the boy as a rival for Payson's affections. He had seen him watching her, but he comforted himself with the knowledge that she didn't notice the boy back. That changed today when he saw them up close and personal. Of course she'd noticed the boy, he was the one she should be noticing. He was appropriate.

Sasha closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the building. This had to end. He didn't realize how much he was entertaining the idea of it happening, until today's blatant reminder of why it couldn't. The fallout from any affair would effect not only their careers, but those of the gymnasts around them. He would lose his objectivity.

The door opened and he knew it was Payson coming to see about him probably to apologize for something that was not her fault. Therefore the male voice startled him.

"I came to apologize and say that it wasn't Payson's fault. I'm taking classes in sports medicine, at the University of Denver and I was just trying to help her. It was her injury that inspired me to take them actually. She is my friend."

He looked at the boy for a long time. Considering him. "Fifty laps and then meet me at the rings."

He made his way back inside and walked straight up the stairs to his office. Kim was eyeing him over the desk.

"My daughter just left here cursing your name."

"I'm not surprised."

"I know you just want to protect them, but they have to grow up sometime. Nick is not a bad kid."

"No he isn't." And that was the problem. He wasn't a bad kid at all. In fact he was probably the right kid.

"Put it this way it could have been Carter Anderson." Kim joked, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder as she exited the office, leaving him with his thoughts.

"It is so nice to see the golden girl finally in the hot seat." Lauren said in a sing song voice as she sat in a chair next to Payson, who was laying down on a bench in the back of the locker room. "So you and Nicky? How long has that been going on?"

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Payson returned not moving her arm from over her eyes.

"How can I when my coach has disappeared. What did he say to you anyway?"

"Tell Lauren to mind her own damn business." Kelly said walking from behind a set of lockers and coming to stand next to Payson.

"Ugh this has nothing to do with you, Parker, I was talking to my friend. Go back to whatever hole you slithered out of this morning." Lauren said waving Kelly off in an agitated manner.

"Are you alright Pay?" Came Emily's voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. How is Nicky?"

"Probably changing his pants," Kelly muttered.

"Not funny K.P." Payson said nudging Kelly's knee with her elbow.

"I am being honest. I thought Sasha was going to kill him, or at least beat him...badly."

Emily let out a supressed giggle followed by a snort of laughter.

"I thought he was going to cry." Lauren said.

"Guys this isn't funny." Payson countered, but they kept going as though she hadn't spoken.

"Or hide behind Kelly." Emily laughed.

"Enough guys, it's not funny."

"I mean really. Did you see his face?" Lauren guaffewed. All three girl had succumbed to raucous laughter by this point.

"He looked like a kicked puppy." Emily weezed out holding her stomach.

"Or one who had his favorite toy taken away." Kelly added.

"Really Pay what were you guys thinking?" Emily breathed out trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know," came Payson's sheepish reply, "My shoulder hurt, and his hands felt good. I didn't think, I just went with it."

"His hands felt good. How good?" Lauren smirked raising her brows suggestivly.

"Like moaning out loud good." Kelly said.

"Traitor." Payson cried.

Lauren stood and began imitating Payson in an exaggerated voice. "Ooohhhh Nicky," she started, causing the other two girls to burst out laughing again. Even Payson cracked a smile. "Your hands feel soooo goood. That's it ,mmm, right there. Oh ye-"

"If you're quite finished Ms. Tanner. I'd like to see to Payson alone." The quiet accented voice cut through the laughter effectivly silencing it.

It was comical how fast the color drained from Lauren's face to be replaced by a look of abject horror. The other girls hurried towards the door. Emily grabbed Lauren's arm and pulled her with them.

Payson heard Kelly whisper, "Sure you don't need to stay and change your shorts Lauren." As the door swung closed behind them. Leaving her alone with Sasha.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all of the reiews I cherish each one and they really do help the writing process. I hope everyone likes the story so far! If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to leave a review or pm me. I live for constructive critisism it only make things better. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.<p>

Special thanks to maroneyairlines and darkmoon222 for all of their feedback and support.


	11. Chapter 11

ch.11

She dropped her arm from her face as he walked further into the locker room. His expression was calm. She took a minute to really observe him. From her lower vantage point she could truly appreciate his height. He let out a ragged breath, and threaded his long fingers through his hair. He was truly striking, as though every inch of him had been made to be touched.

His voice brought her back to the present. "May I have a look at your shoulder?"

She didn't say anything, but turned over on her stomach, presenting her back to him for examination.

Kneeling down, he used two fingers to trace down her back til he reached a spot on the lower end of her shoulder blade. He felt her shoulder tense.

"Did that hurt?" He ran his thumb over the spot again.

"Not really. It's nothing. My arm positioning was just slightly wrong when I pushed off it's just a twinge that needed to be worked out."

"Fine, let's work it out then." He started making small but firm circles with his fingers until he heard her sigh.

He cleared his throat. "I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. It was an over reaction."

"You think."

"You're not blameless. Your behavior was inappropriate. This is a gym with younger girls, who look up to you whether you like it or not. Your actions, while not intended as such were...suggestive." That sounded justifiable.

"I never asked to be a role model." She said softening a bit.

"No one ever does but you are all the same."

She grunted quietly. The silence allowed her brain to focus on how his touch was making her feel, which was warm and tingly all over. This was the first time they had been alone together since the cabin, even though there was a gym full of people only a set of double doors away. Nestled in the back of the locker room it felt as though they were in their own little world. Her breathing deepened and her pulse sped up. The feelings he was illiciting were completly different from the comforting relief provided by Nicky just minutes earlier. His hands on her body set her on edge, her skin grew hot and a pulse began to thrum low in her abdomen.

"How does that feel?" He murmured.

"So good." She moaned.

His hand stilled momentarily. It took every ounce of his phenomenal self control to keep from launching himself at her; consequences be damned. Did she not know what that tone of voice did to him. His stomach tightened and he let out a shuddering sigh as he closed his eyes. Somewhere along the way he must have developed a masochistic streak. That was the only thing that could explain why he had placed himself in this ridiculous situation, only minutes after promising himself to stay away from her. He pulled away, stood and turned to face the door.

"Good. Go see Jake, get his approval, and then get back to work." He left without looking back.

Payson stared at the closed door and then threw her towel at it. The man was so damn frustrating. She dragged herself off the bench, wishing she had a weaker work ethic so that she could call it a day and go home.

As soon as she exited the room Lauren was at her side. "I know your bummed because Sasha is mad and everything, but I have great news. Daddy is letting me have a New Years Eve party this year and you're invited." Lauren rushed out clapping her hands together in excitment.

"I don't kn-"

"Oh c'mon Pay, you cant say no, I already text Kaylie and she said she is coming. Don't you want to see her."

Payson did miss Kaylie, she had been meaning to go visit but things had been so hectic and confusing as of late, that she never got around to it. Seeing Kaylie would be good.

"I'll think about it."

"Great. This is going to be so much fun!" She clapped her hands one last time and bounded off towards the beam.

"I see you'll be starting the new year in hell." Kelly said, coming to stand next to her by the door.

"Like you won't be there too."

"I wasn't invited, but I do plan on gate crashing, unless you want to make me your plus one."

"That reminds me. I wondered if maybe you wanted to spend the Christmas holidays with us. We have a tradition on Christmas Eve. Mom, Becca, and I bake cookies and candy while marathoning Home Alone 1-4 all day. Then Becca and I sleep in the living room and wake up ridiculously early to open gifts. You don't have to come over for that part if you don't want to, but you are invited to Christmas Day."

"Aside from the fact that I'm nauseated by the sweetness of it all. Count me in, anything beats grilled chicken salad and reality television."

"I'll let my mom know."

"So are you allowed even touch any of the equipment or have you been banned for the day."

"I have to see Jake and get cleared, then I should be fine."

"Sure you don't want to ditch and spend the rest of the day having lover boy rub your back."

Yes actually, yes she would. Only it was Sasha she wanted touching her, not Nicky. She made a face, and Kelly laughed before heading off in the direction of the bars.

She didn't speak to Sasha for the rest of the day and left on time instead of staying wouldn't admit it to anyone on pain of death, but she was infinitly grateful they had a break from the gym for the next few days.

* * *

><p>Kelly arrived around ten the next morning and they spent the rest of the day in the kitchen. Things seemed to be more fun with Kelly there. After they got over the initial shock that she had never seen Home Alone, they spent the rest of the day laughing and dodging ingredients that someone had thrown at someone else. Kim treated Kelly like she was a member of the family even making her wash dishes. Kelly felt lighter than she could ever remember.<p>

They had just placed the last batch of cookies in the oven, when Kim took out a tin and began placing assorted treats inside."I want you girls to take these over to Sasha. I hate to think of him all alone in that trailer with nothing festive."

"Sure thing Mrs. K." Kelly said putting on her jacket and shoes which were still by the hung back in the kitchen."Are you coming Pay? If not I'm going to have to take all of the credit."

She watched as her friend shook herself, and silently went into her room to grab her jacket and shoes. Once in the car she cranked up the radio and sang along with it til they reached the Rock parking lot.

"Marty is here." Kelly announced happily, recognizing the red truck parked next to the silver one.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow." Payson hedged.

"No way! I want to see Marty. I miss him"

"Fine but let's be quick about it."

"Are you still mad at Sasha for yelling at you?"

"No, I just don't want to bother him at home."

"Whatever." Kelly said, turning off the car and opening her door. "I doubt he will see it that way. Plus we come baring gifts."

Payson slowly undid her seatbelt and walked up to the trailer with Kelly who rapped on the door loudly. There was a loud bang and a muffled curse before the door was opened by a glassy eyed and slightly disheveled Marty Walsh.

"Kelly, Payson!" he greeted them happily; a bit to happily. "What are you guys doing here? And no I wont let you in the gym."

"We aren't here to practice. We have presents." Kelly smiled showing her old coach the bag.

"Are those Kim's holiday cookies?"

Kelly nodded.

"Right this way ladies." He stepped to the side to allow them to pass.

"I forgot the perks of this job. Boulder moms are so much nicer than the ones in Denver. I might need my job back Belov." Marty said the last part loudly, directing his voice towards the far end of the trailer.

Payson had never been inside the trailer and she felt as though she was invading Sasha's inner sanctum. Looking around she noted it wasnt very big, but it was neat. There wasn't much in the way of decorations, but then again she didn't think he cared much for Martha Stewart decorating tips. They were standing next to a table with a half empty bottle of scotch, next to a half empty bottle of vodka, and two glasses sitting on it. Marty had moved further into the room to sit on the couch, and behind her there was a closed door which she assumed led to the bedroom.

"Who was th-" Payson turned at the sound of his voice, catching the brief look of surprise that colored his features before they settled into a scowl.

"Kelly brought snacks." Marty announced taking the bag from her hand. "I've been here all day, and while he does have the good liquor, all he has to eat is Wheaties. Wait, forget I said that."

The space felt as though it was getting smaller by the minute, and Payson felt the back of her neck grow hot from the silent glare that was being directed at her by Sasha. "Well that is it then. Enjoy your cookies. Kelly and I were just leaving."

"Just a minute Pay, I need to talk to Marty about something." Kelly said.

Marty looked up from the tin at his name. "Is it your mo-"

"Yeah," she cut him off, looking nervously at Sasha who was still staring at Payson. "Do you think I could see you outside for a minute."

''Of course."

With that the two of them left, leaving Sasha still staring at Payson. She was alone in his home, not even two feet from his bed. He wasn't sure if he believed in a higher deity, but if one did exist he had surely done something to piss them off. He only had two options, he could turn around and shut the door to his room with her on the otherside until they left, or he could go back to the chair where he had been sitting. Getting to the chair entailed walking past her and in the narrow confines of the trailer they would be all but pressed up against one another. She made the decision easier for him when she sat down in the chair closet to her. He walked by and sat across from her. She looked at the bottles on the table.

''So this was your holiday plan. Shots with Marty."

He didnt respond. Instead, he placed one elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, fingers over his mouth as if deep in thought, while his other hand tapped out a quiet rhythm next to the bottle. He watched her with an indecernable expresion on his face. The tension that lingered whenever they were in the same room seemed to be exacerbated by the smaller space. She blamed the heady sensation that came over her whenever she as in his presence for what happened next. Reaching out she touched his hand, silencing the beat. She let her fingers trail across his wrist down the back of his hand until their fingers intertwined. His eyes never left hers. Emboldened by his passivity, she curled her fingers around his in the intimation of holding hands and smiled. She had no idea why she was doing this, but the way his eyes were burning into her made something hot coil in her stomach. "It's not all in my head is it?" She whispered more to herself than him. "Tell me it's not all in my head. Tell me I'm not crazy. You feel it too."

He had been passive until that point, so she was unprepared when he suddenly moved. Grabbing her by the hand that was still holding his, he pushed her against the wall opposite the door. He pressed against her, molding her body to his and she was too shocked to breath. He took his hand out of hers, and placed it firmly against her jaw. "Is this what you want Payson?" He let his hand caress the side of her neck, across her clavicle, and down the side of her breast, coming to rest at the curve of her waist."Is this what you came here for?" His hand went lower, gripping the curve of her behind. and then slipping to grasp her thigh, and hitching it over his hip. Opening her up and allowing her to feel his need for her.

She thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. His mouth was so close that everytime he spoke his lips grazed hers, and his whiskey laced exhales were invading her mouth. She didn't know if it was his eyes, his words, or his body that was actually keeping her pinned against the wall. Her mind had ceased all attempts at coherent or rational thoughts. She was just a writhing mass of sensation. It felt like every nerve in her body was exsposed and singing at the prolonged contact with Sasha. She leaned her head forward and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable contact.

He looked down at her angelic features. She exuded sensuality and innnocence, the combination was intoxicating. It would be so easy to just get lost in her. He wanted to drag her into his bedroom and spend all day and all night getting lost in her. But he had been in the same situation before, and he had chosen wrong. He wouldn't do that again. Instead of kissing her he spoke, "Payson." It was a pained whisper. He hadn't retreated any so his lips touched hers when he spoke.

"Hmm," was her incoherent reply.

"I'm your coach." He breathed, relishing the tremors that went through him when she sighed deeply.

"I know." She whispered

"It's wrong."

"I know." she sighed deeper, and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"I cant." His voice was choked with emotion.

"I know that too." She whispered.

"You deserve so much more than stolen moments in a trailer, or a man that can only be with you in the shadows. I can't give you what you need." She moved to walk past him, but he caught her arm."Wait, please. Just stand here with me for one minute. For one minute, no talking, no thinking. You're not my gymnast and I'm not your coach we are just us." He rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "Give us one minute to be us."

So they stood there. They stood there as the clock ticked off sixty seconds. Eyes opened, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in, memorizing the moment.

He exhaled deeply and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She rushed past him and out the door. Taking deep, gulping breaths of the crisp December air clear her mind and keep the tears at bay. She walked blindly to the car and got inside. She heard the door open and Kelly start it up. Leaning her head against the door and she let the tears fall silently as they drove down the street.

* * *

><p>"Are you drunk or just stupid?" Marty said as he stood in the doorway of the trailer watching Sasha fill up another glass.<p>

Sasha gave a humorless laugh. "Probably a little...or maybe alot, of both."

The two men regarded each other. Then Marty let out a weary sigh and sat down. Sasha followed suit.

"You must hate me." He started. "She was your golden girl and I ruined her; broke her in more ways than you can imagine."

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking! Here I am warning you about the dangers of gym moms and you...and Pay-" He broke off unable to complete the thought.

"I love her." He said quietly, then paused looking down at his glass of amber liquid as though it was tthe one who had spoken. It was the first time he had admitted it to himself let alone aloud. He let his thoughts continue to flow. "She might be the love of my life."

"Tell me you arent filling her head with that shit!" Marty raged standing up. "These girls have one chance Belov, one chance to realize their dreams. You can't honestly be that selfish."

"I love her. I am in love with her." Sasha repeated in a low and awed tone, still looking at the table.

"Do you think this ends with a happily ever me you aren't that stupid. There is no happy ending to this story." He may as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"I have found the love of my life, and she will never be mine. I can never have her." He finally looked up at pain and anguish reflected in his eyes caused the other man to deflate entirely. He collapsed back into his chair and snatched his glass off the table. Reaching for the scotch he filled the glass up to the top.

"You dont drink scotch." Sasha noted absently.

"Well this feels like a scotch moment." He grabbed Sasha's glass and poured him another shot."Drink up buddy we're going to need it."

The man gave an incredulous laugh."Are you actually on my side?"

Marty tossed the shot back, grimacing at the taste."You're my friend. I'm always on your side. I still think this is a disaster of epic proportions, just waiting to blowup in our faces. I'll losemy job, and you'll go to jail, but I am on you side.

"Thank you." Sasha replied quietly.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the driveway Kelly turned off the car but didnt make a move to get out. She looked over and found Kelly staring at her intensely.<p>

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say this isn't the first time, you have given Sasha Belov some... of your cookies."

Payson didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Doing nothing seemed like the best option. It was fine Kelly carried on without her.

"I'm actually mad at myself right now. I mean looking back on it now, the two of you were so obvious. First there were the rumors, then the coffee, the flirting, the banter, the touching, and the staring. There was alot of staring and smiling. It all makes sense now. The two of you did everything except make out in front of me; don't ever do that by the way; I already cant unsee the two of you dry humping against a trailer wall."

Payson felt her eyes go wide. "You saw us. If you saw, then that means," she was starting to feel lightheaded, "That means that Marty."

"I had to literally, hold him back, he was coming to defend your honor, or what is left of it. Thank God he was slightly off balance due to drinking."

"I can't believe we left drunk, angry Marty with Sasha."

"He wasn't drunk, and Sasha can handle himself. I'm concerned about you. What the hell is going on Payson? Are you and Sasha...having an affair? I mean, it looked consensual but did he promise you things or force- "

"God no! Does that even sound like Sasha? He would never do anything like that and you know it!"

"Until five minutes ago, I knew Sasha Belov would never sleep with a seventeen year old gymnast, but seems like I was wrong. So I dont know what I know anymore. Just tell me what is happening right now! Are you sleeping with our coach?"

"Yes. No." She threw her hands up in frustration."It was just once. We only slept together once." The words hung heavy in the air.

Kelly considered the information before turning back to Payson. "Rio?"

Payson nodded. Kelly let out a low whistle.

"Well that explains alot. So you slept together, once, in Rio." She repeated while staring at the steering wheel, as if confirming it to herself. She looked up at Payson, "Fucking how?"

"What?" Payson asked confused.

"How in the hell did you end up sleeping with Sasha? I mean I knew there was someone, I had my money on Russo. But Sasha, your coach; our coach,; fucking how?"

''We were drunk.''

"Wait a damn minute. You got Sasha Belov drunk, and then, slept with him." Kelly let a small smirk play on her lips.

"It wasn't like that. It just happened it wasn't planned. We were at the bar drinking and then I couldn't find my keys, so we went to the front desk but I couldn't get the key because I didn't have any i.d. so we ended up in his room waiting for you to get back to our room because I threatened the desk clerrk with gymnastics. The next thing I know we were kissing and then it was the next morning. He freaked out I threw up and here we are." She rushed out without taking a breath, recounting everything she could remember of the infamous night.

"So let me get this straight; and correct me if I'm wrong. You went to a party, got drunk, got Sasha drunk, did drunken gymnastics in a hotel lobby, and then seduced your coach. That is about the gist of it right."

"I didn't get him drunk."

"Payson Marie Keeler; You ssscccaaandalous hussy. The press is right; you continue to amaze and surpass expectations. I feel oddly proud."

"Shut up." She said giving a watery smile.

"So what was that today?"

Payson smile faded. "The end."

"Pay-"

"No he is right. We can't do whatever this is or was, I was stupid to think that anything could ever happen in the first place."

"You're not stupid. He literally cant be with you. I have only been here like a month, so I know I dont know him like you do but, Sasha is a good guy. After everythng I have done, he let me come to the Rock, and he has never treated me any differently from anybody else there. When it comes to moral fiber and all that jazz, I would say he is winning. But, there in lies your problem. He is a good guy, and the annoying thing about good guys is, they always do the right thing. He is trying to protect you. Do you remember how bad the rumors were?"

Payson grimaced.

"Imagine if everyone knew they were true. If Ellen Beals could substantiate them. She would decimate you, not to mention what she would do to Sasha." Kelly shook her head.

Payson knew she was right. Even if they waited until after the Olympics, people would always whisper about them and he didn't offer her that anyway.

"Let's go inside. I just want this night to be over." Payson grumbled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

By the time Kelly made it inside, she heard the shower running in the down on the edge of the bed, she let her mind wonder to what she had just learned. Payson and Sasha. It made sense from a certain perspective. She had never believed the rumors. Spread them yes, but she never believed them. Payson Keeler didn't do stupid things like that; she wouldnt even take a cortisone shot, and that was legal. How wrong she had been. Even now, a part of her knew that if this information ever came to light it would all but cinch her spot on the Olympic team, and probably get her the All- Around gold medal she had craved since she turned her first cartwheel.

The conversation with Marty had revealed that Sheila's last act as her manager had been to drop all of her sponsors. Now she was doing her level best to have Kelly blacklisted in the industry. All she had to do was call Shelia and tell her what she had seen. A coup like this, and she would be welcomed back with open arms. One little phone call, and she could have everything she wanted, the world would revolve around Kelly again.

She opened her purse to find her phone. It had to be done. Maybe she would be doing them a favor. Without gymnastics they could be together, maybe move to Romania or England, have a few blond gymnastics prodigy babies. She saw the pink corner of her phone and went to grab it but was hindered by a rectangular box sitting on top of it. Kelly felt her heart stop when she saw it. Pivking it up gently, she let her purse slide to the floor. Lifting the lid, she picked up one of the two identical lengths of sterling silver. nestled in the tissue paper. They weren't expensive, but each held a charm. One read best and the other said friend. It had been a sentimental spur of the moment purchase that she had regretted immediatly, so she'd tossed the box down in her purse and scoured the mall to find a more age appropriate gift.

"Opening gifts a little early. Who is it from?"

Kelly flinched at Payson's sudden appearance in the doorway. She looked better even thought her eyes were still a bit glossy.

"It's nothing. It's stupid. I was just going to throw it out."

"It looks pretty. Let me see." Payson leaned closer to examine the jewelry. "Someone bought you a bracelet that says best. They must know you well."

Kelly flushed when she saw Payson look in the box and read the other charm and then look at her."It's so lame, I know. I was at the mall and I was sad. I saw this and I bought it on impulse." Feeling as though that explanation still wasn't enough she carried on, "When I was younger, the other girls in my classes would always be trading these bracelets back and forth, but no one ever gave me one. I figured they though I was just to cool for something like that, but I really wanted to do it, so one day I bought a set. I gave one to this girl named Brittany." She paused and took a shaky breath. "She told me she didn't want it, because she didn't want to be my best friend. She said no one even wanted to be my friend." Kelly sniffled."I bought it, the day after you helped me move in because... because it felt like now I might have someone to give the other one to, there you go. I was in the mall and I was sad and I bought a silly gift.

Payson took the bracelet out of the box and placed it on her arm, fiddling with the clasp."Will you fasten it for me?"

"You dont have to pretend. Your real gift is under the tree already."

"Fasten it for me." She repeated. Kelly leaned over and closed the clasp. Payson stared at the bracelet and then looked back at Kelly, the glossy sheen in her eyes had given way to tears."Kaylie and Lauren had necklaces. We were thirteen and Lauren gave it to Kaylie for her birthday. When my birthday rolled around I expected the same thing but I got a leo, from both of them. I've never had one before either." She smiled at Kelly, "A bracelet... or a best friend."

Both girls were smiling through tears as Kelly reached out and hugged Payson fiercely, she returned the embrace just as tightly.

"God, this is the most I have cried on Christmas since I woke up and saw my parents putting my toys together instead of Santa." Payson laughed sniffing a bit.

"At least you got to believe in Santa for awhile."

"I was three and a half."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Are you guys coming? I'm about to restart Home Alone without you." Becca said as she poked her head through a crack in the door.

"We'll be right there." Payson took the other bracelet and fastened it to Kelly's wrist before they left the room.

The rest of the night was spent in front of the television gorging themselves on candy as they laughed at the antics unfolding on the screen.

* * *

><p>Once again thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this! A special thank you to all of those who have taken the time to review, favorite, and follow. Leave a reviewand let me know what you guys think, good or bad. Thanks!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas morning was spent opening gifts that Mark passed out while wearing a Santa hat. Around two pm they sat down to an early dinner. Payson's spirits seemed to be higher, but she still didn't eat much, and her smiles didn't quite reach her eyes. About thirty minutes into dinner they were interrupted by the doorbell. Mrs. Keeler looked to her husband and he got up to answer it. Kelly heard quiet voices coming from the front of the house and then 's voice rang out from the foyer. "Pay, Kim you guys might want to come here."

Payson moved first followed by the tables other two occupants.

''What's going on Dad?" She asked when she got to the front door.

''See for yourself,'' he said indicating she should go outside.

''Merry Christmas Payson!'' MJ was standing in her driveway next to a champagne gold Lexus coupe with a big red bow on top.

''What is going on guys?''

''I thought I would surprise you with all of the good news at once. First of all this," M.J. flourished her hand to indicate the car, "Is a gift from your latest sponsor.''

"What?! When did this happen?"

"End of last week."

"And it's mine just like that."

"It's yours," she smiled at Payson. "And that's not all. I have secured you a principle spot in the most sought after campaign in the sports world right now. The Gucci Gold Collection."

Kelly's eyes narrowed at that information. Lexus was huge but to get a high fashion campagin was almost unheard of in gymnastics. They were just too short and stocky. She listened closely as M.J. filled a stunned Payson in on the details.

"They are doing an Olympic friendly segment for their Gold Collection. There will be swimmers, tennis players, track and field stars, from a myriad of countries all the best hopes for Olympic Gold in 2012. They have dubbed it, 'We are Golden'. It will feature everything from watches, to perfume, and even some sportier pieces from their spring collection. Right now you are slotted for the fragrances, but we can get more if this goes well. Shooting starts on January 3rd and there will be more shoots in the future. It's a two year commitment from now to the Olympics, and if you win Gold there it could be longer." She paused to let the size of such a long term commitment sink in, "Now I know you are hesitant to miss training, but Payson this is the opprotunity of a lifetime. Exposure like this will catapult you to unimaginable heights, and provide you with security after the Olympics. I have Paul on standby, all you have to do, is say yes."

Payson looked back at them questioningly. Kelly rolled her eyes, "It's a no-brainer. Take the offer Keeler."

Payson looked to her mother and father, Kim spoke,"It's up to you sweetie, but I'm with Kelly. You have earned it."

Payson spun around and grinned at M.J. It was the first real smile Kelly had seen from her that day. "You've got a deal."

M.J. grinned back. "It is a pleasure working for you Ms. Keeler." She handed Payson the key to her new car.

She stepped back as the rest of Payson's family came forward to examine the car. Kelly hung back as well, watching the happy family oh and ah over their daughter's success. The distraction seemed to have lifted Payson's spirits, luxury cars and multimillion dollar deals tended to have that effect on a person.

"I'm sorry about all of that bad business with your ankle. You must really love the sport to stay so close to it, even though you can no longer compete." M.J. said in a low tone.

"What?" Kelly was genuinely confused.

"I heard about your ankle." MJ said as though that were enough of an explanation. When she saw the confusion on Kelly's face she went on, "Your mother told us, about your ankle. The doctors said you can no longer compete on it."

"M.J. I don't know what my mother told you, but my ankle is fine. Why else would I be training at the Rock everyday.''

"She said you were in denial. I understand that too, my career was cut short as well. It's a tough pill to swallow."

"I'm not in denial. My ankle is fine. I am a member of the National Team don't you think they would have replaced me if I couldn't compete."

M.J. studied her silently for a moment, as if gauging the veracity of her arguments. "There is a National Team practice on the 10th. They won't only be determining the team they take to Greece, but your eligibility to remain on the team. They already have others in mind, If what you say is true you better make that the practice of your life." She walked away leaving a stunned Kelly in her wake. She knew her mother was mad but she didn't think she would go to these lengths to destroy her career.

A laugh drew her attention back to the people in front of her; Payson and her perfect family. In that moment she felt an overwhelming surge of hatred for them, that ebbed into intense jealousy. Was this her cumuppance for all of her past wrongdoings? Did she deserve this? Why did her entire life have to be a fight? Wasn't anything ever just easy?

Payson chose that moment to look up and wave her over to the car but Kelly backed away slowly towards the house. She couldn't be here right now. She needed space to breathe, think, and get her head together.

Marty told her yesterday that her mother had broken all of her ties with the sponsors. He had been fielding calls since she left, but true to his word he hadn't said anything about her circumstances. Now she knew why her sponsors had run for the hills. Even the hint that she was damaged goods would have sent her marketability into free fall. But her mother hadn't stopped there, it seemed as though she was actively trying to have her dismissed from the National team. It was just to much.

Entering the Keeler home she searched for her things, throwing them into her bag haphazardly. She heard Payson call her name from the doorway but she ignored her. Anything she said to her right now would be incredibly hurtful, but Payson wouldn't just go away. She didn't notice she was even crying until she felt the tears soak into Paysons shirt as her arms came around her. She stood there and let Payson hug her but there was no comfort to be had, she still needed to get out of there. Pulling away she wiped her face. She wanted to be the bigger person and say congratulations or even Merry Christmas but she couldn't so instead she just walked away.

She drove around aimlessly for hours, just thinking. When it boiled down to it she was scared, losing gymmnastics meant losing herself. This was more than just a dream, it was her life. The very essence of who she was, was wrapped up in this sport. She decided that she would have to fight for it, harder than she had ever fought before, because if this was taken away from her she would truly have nothing, and that was unacceptable. Her resolution made, she pulled into her parking spot in front of her building. She trudged up the stairs happy to be home. Shifting her bag from her hand to her shoulder, she went to put her key in the lock, but the door was already open.

Austin Tucker's Christmas sucked. He had spent the day alone in his big house. All of his other friends had things to do or family to be with, and while he had been invited he didn't want to impose. Christmas with other peoples families never sat right with him. he always felt out of place, but it was better than being alone, which he always was, lots of aquaintances but no true friends.

So when his phone rang he was both excited and apprehensive. He didnt know what he wanted more, for the phone to stop ringing, or for it to be a someone inviting him to some holiday shindig. What he didn't expect was to hear an unidentifiable sobbing voice on the other end.

"Austin, it's Kelly," was all he could make out before the sobs overtook her words. He tried to calm her down, but he doubted she could hear him through her tears. She was saying something about karma, cumuppances, and robberies. The last word made him sit up and take notice.

He raised his voice to cut her off "Kelly what is going on, who got robbed?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid, I shouldn't have called you like this, "

Austin knew that Kelly was alot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. "Kelly dont hang up. What happened?"

There was a long pause, and he thought maybe she had hung up. Then he heard her voice it sounded small, and registered only barely above a whisper. "I came home and my apartment was destroyed, there is glass everywhere and I can't find anything. My lamps are all broken so I cant turn on the light-"

"Kelly you need to get out of there. The person could still be inside." He was dead serious.

"There is no one here. I live in a studio, I can see the entire place from the front door."

"What's your address? I'll be right there."

She paused again. "Really?" Her voice was tiny and weak. It made him want to run to her side.

"Of course. Now give me your address." She complied, rattling off a street name in a rather shady area. "Ok, now stay there, and try to stay calm. I'm on my way."

He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He probably broke every traffic law there was and then some but he couldn't help himself. He knew that his need to help stemmed from his inability to help his sister when she needed him most. He tried to stifle it, but his latent protective instincts seemed to bubble to the surface where the rock rebels were concerned. First with Kaylie and now Kelly, to the world, they were these strong formidable athletes, but he knew that underneath the bluster they were still fragile young women, crushed between having a normal life and living up to almost impossible expectations. He was living the same struggle. Winning his first Olympic medal was the easy part, it was the follow up act that caused him to wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night. Living up to the demands of this sport were hard enough, too many outside problems, like the ones Kelly seemed to be facing, and one had no choice but to crumble. He wouldn't let her, not if he had any say in it.

He pulled up in front of her building and cringed. It was all but falling down. When he got to her floor he could see the door knob was hanging on by a thread, and the place where the lock met the frame was sporting a cresent shaped hole. She would not be staying here tonight, or ever again, if he had anything to say about it. He knocked gently on the wood, calling her name, and was surprised when the door opened immediately, as if she had been standing on the other side waiting for him.

There were tracks of dried tears covering her cheeks. She also looked embarrassed, giving him a rather wane smile.

"You came." She sounded like a small child, sad and hopeful at the same time. It made him want to find whomever had done this and hurt them, badly. Since that was impossible for the moment, he would have to settle for comfort over vengence.

"You called, of course I came." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close into a tight placed her forehead in the hollow of his throat and breathed scent was comforting and his embrace was full of warmth. In that moment she felt like she could stay there in his arms forever. He felt safe.

When she had come home and found the ruins of what was once her apartment, her first thought had been to call Payson. She had the number halfway dialed, until she realized that she didn't want to face her even more now. There were very few numbers in her phone. She scrolled through until the list had restarted, with Austin. She pressed his name before she could think better of it, and was suprised when he picked up on the first ring.

Now he was here, and he was murmuring words of comfort into her hair, she didnt really care what he as saying, just that he was there. He pulled back to soon for her liking.

"Get you stuff, I'll help you pack." He said grabbing her overnight bag from Payson's and putting it on his shoulder. "Can you drive?"

She looked confused, "A bag? Drive."

"You cant stay here anymore. That lock it's busted, and this place is obviously not 'll stay with me." He said as though it was a forgone conclusion.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Pack a bag or I will take you with only the clothes you have on your back." He growled lowly.

Kelly narrowed her eyes. "I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but this isn't the time to be stubborn! You dont have to be ashamed to let someone help you. It doesnt make you weak or helpless. It makes you smart. I know you are independent. I know you can take care of yourself, but this is serious. This is no refection on your ability to take careof yourself. It's something that happened to you, but it is not your fault. Right now you need my help, so let me help you!" His eyes stared imploringly into hers. They stood there staring each other down for a solid minute.

Without breaking the eye contact Kelly said, "I'll get my stuff."

"Good," was Austin's solemn reply, before letting a smile creep up one side of his face. He leaned back putting some distance between them. "So can you drive?"

"I think I can manage." She said walking towards the far end of the tiny room.

He cringed as he finally took in the damage. The floor was covered in pieces of broken glass from the lamps and picture frames. The mattress had been flipped and torn, and didnt appear to have a frame. Did she sleep on just a mattress on the floor? The fold out table where he assumed she ate her meals was turned over and two of the legs were broken. He didn't see a T.V., but judging by the spartan furnishings there might not have been one. He doubted she had any renter's insurance, and he knew her pride would never let her accept his help putting this to rights. He would just have to be subtle about it.

She was digging frantically through the glass by the mantle. he saw her pick up a picture and slip it into her jacket pocket. She zipped up another duffel bag and threw her large satchel bag over her shoulder. He took the duffel from her hand.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's all I need."

"Well, alright then." He put his hand on her shoulder, and guided her down the stairs to her car. Austin opened the door and placed all of the bags on the backseat. She was standing next to the driver side door motionless, he reached for her hand. "Hey, it's alright. You're safe now. And I promise we will fix this, ok?"

She looked at him, and the gratitude in her eyes made him feel oddly invincible.

"Thank you. I mean, that sounds so lame. This is so far beyond, I-I can't even…I just…thank you."

"You're welcome. Though I should warn you, when I assist any damsel in distress I require a full evaluation to be submitted after the event."

She cracked a smile and shifted her hand around in his so she could lace their fingers together.

"Perfect 10's across the board. Even the German judge liked your performance." Her words made Austin breathe an internal sigh of relief. If she was joking, then it was going to be alright.

He quipped, "Damn, I'm good. I always figured I would be, but it's nice to have irrefutable proof."

She smiled again. Much, much better.

"Follow me, try not to get lost."

The trip to his house didn't take long. Kelly used the time to think. She wasn't sorry that she called him, calling Austin just felt right. She didn't know why but he always seemed to be there when she was in trouble. That night on the roof in Rio after Carter ripped her heart out and stomped on it, in the coffee shop after her mother ripped out her heart and stomped on it, and then tonight when life ripped out her heart and stomped on it. He was her personal knight in shining armour.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of what could only be called a mansion. She tried to hide her astonishment, she knew Austin had made out like a bandit after the Olympics but she had no idea that he had done this well.

"C'mon. I can give you the tour."

He led her into the kitchen, then walked into the pantry while she took a seat at the breakfast bar. He turned on the kettle and grabbed two mugs, filling them with cocca powder. He turned to her while he measured out the sugar.

"I apologize for my lack of sexy coffee drinks, hot chocolate is the best I can do, at least it is festive."

Kelly absently traced circles on the marble countertop, until he placed the steaming mug in front of her.

"Why are you helping me Austin? You could have called someone else after you found out, or taken me somewhere else, to a friends house, that is what most people would have done. So why am I here at your house, drinking hot chocolate. Why are you helping me?"

"You mean why I care so much... it's just... this being alone thing is something we share. The other people around us have support systems, Kaylie has her parents dysfunctional though they may be, and Payson has parents that would make the Cleavers jealous. Steve Tanner maybe dirty, but he does most of the dirt is done to make sure Lauren comes out on top, and Chloe Kmetko, well she would set the world on fire if it would help Emily. My family cares but they have so many problems of their own that they can't be bothered with mine. Everybody else, no matter how bad things get for them, they have family to fall back on, but not us; we just have ourselves. We are up on that high wire without the net to catch us. But we can do that for each other. You fall I'll be there to catch you. If you dont mind doing the same for me."

"What is it about this holiday that brings out the sentimentality in people." Kelly groused.

Austin smirked. "Well you just think about it. The offer is good, no expiration date. "He took a long gulp from his mug and then placed it in the sink, walking towards the doorway.

Kelly stood and followed him, before she passed through the doorway she stopped. "Dont worry, I would be doing the world a disservice if I let you smash that pretty head of yours on the ground, so I guess I would have to catch you too."

He smiled brightly at her words. "Ready for the tour?"

They walked down the hall and he pointed out some of the features of the house and important rooms. Once upstairs he led her to the spare room closest to his and placed her bag on the bed. Then he showed her where the bathroom was and left her there while he grabbed a towel from the closet. When he got back, she was grimacing at her reflection in the mirror.

"Here you go. Use as much hot water as you'd like. I'll be in my room, which is right down the hall. Just call if you need anything. Anything at all." He started to leave until he felt her grab his arm. Then they were hugging again, she was strong for such a tiny little thing.

She pulled back and looked up at him with a tremulous smile.

"Thank you again. I seriously dont know what I would have done without you."

"You would have been alright. You're made of tough stuff." He gave her a gentle smile. "But just because you can handle things alone, doesn't mean you have to. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Something about her sad eyes and fragile demeanor was bringing out the latent 'protective man' instinct in him.

"Ok. Anyway, thanks. I'm gonna go scrub at least the top three layers of my skin off." She wrapped her arms around herself while clutching the towel to her chest.

"You do that. Shampoo and conditioner are on the ledge, soap is in the holder. I'm sorry I don't have any body wash or something more feminine." He made a mental note to figure out what kind of bath products she used and pick some up just in case.

"That's fine. Soap's gender-neutral. Thanks."

He nodded and left her alone in the bathroom. Then he sat on the edge of his bed listening to the water run. He had a feeling she was probably crying in there, using the running water to muffle her sobs. The thought broke his heart a bit.

A while later, the water finally stopped. There was silence for a minute, then he heard the bathroom door open. Footsteps came down the hall and paused outside his room. He tensed, ready to jump up and help in whatever way she required, but then the footsteps continued on in the direction of her make-shift bedroom.

The house was silent for awhile. Austin knew because he stayed up listening. He tried to sleep, but part of him just couldn't stand the idea of not being there if she needed him. Around midnight he slipped out of his room and opened her door. She was asleep on top of the covers clutching the pillow to her chest as if it was another person. He grabbed the quilt that was thrown over the foot of the bed and placed it on top of her sleeping form. On a whim he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Kelly."

He turned and left. Kelly stared at the door as it closed softly behind him.

So this chapter was Kelly/Austin centric. I got alot of requests for them so here you go hope you like it. Any other thoughts or suggestions are welcome. As always please Review Favorite and Follow (it's free and it's fun).


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

"I already told you and my parents, I really dont want to go to this party." Payson whined.

"And that is why you really need to go to this party." Kelly replied unpacking a slew of makeup and hair products from her bag.

The two girls had reconciled the day after Christmas. Kelly sent a text apologizing for how she left and Payson responded that there was nothing to apologize for, she knew how hard it was to watch things happening for others when you want them for yourself, even if that person is a friend. That was all that had been said on the matter, and then Kelly called her this morning to remind her of the party later that evening.

Payson had decided not to go, but Kelly wouldn't hear of it, saying they deserved a night completly devoted to fun. Now she was standing in her room holding a curling iron in her right hand in a semi threatning manner.

"But everyone will be there... he will be there, and I dont think I'm ready to face him. I just want to lay here in my bed until my flight leaves tomorrow."

"Get your ass up and stop moping. Sasha Belov is not the only man in the world. We are going to this party and we are going to have fun." She grabbed Payson's arm and pulled her out of the bed.

"Let me dress you."

"I'm not a doll, and the last time you dressed me for a party I ended up sleeping with Sasha."

"Corrolation does not imply causation. You did that all on your own. Don't blame my dress, my poor defiled dress." Kelly shook her head in mock sadness. "Get him out of your head. Tonight is about the new year and starting over and all that jazz. Tonight we are going to find you a sexy palette cleanser."

Payson wrinkled her brow. "You mean like sorbet?"

Kelly smiled."Exactly like sorbet. You need some sexual sorbet."

"You are ridiculous."

"That's why you love me." Kelly winked. "Now tell your little sister to get out of the bathroom so you can get ready."

"We probably should have one this at your house."

"Next time." Kelly pasted a hollow smile on her face. She breifly considered telling Payson about her knew living arrangments but quickly decided against it. There was just to much to explain.

Living with Austin wasnt as strange as she had initially thought it would be, over the past week they had grown somewhat accousomed to one another. There had been an initial learning curve but for the most part they worked well together. Three days ago she had discovered a library, Austin said it came with the house, already stocked. Since then, she'd spent her evenings curled up next to the fire reading, Austin had joined her on the second night and it had become their after dinner ritual. They didnt really talk during those times, it was just nice to have someone to sit with you.

* * *

><p>Getting ready for the party didnt take that long, but they were the last ones to leave the house. Unlike Kelly, Payson decided to forgo a party dress this time and chose a pair of slim fitting black pants with riding boots, and a silky cream blouse. She twisted her hair up and Kelly added some jewelry. Around ten o'clock they were stepping out of Payson's new car headed to the front door of the Tanner residence. Warmth and the smell of holly greeted them as they handed over their coats to Consuela. The party appeared to be in full swing. Lauren was in the middle of the dance floor clinging to Carter, and the adults were enjoying themselves just as much. A group of Rock parents were standing around in a circle as Steve, with Summer by his side, regailed them with what appeared to be a very animated retelling of a case he had just won.<p>

Emily found them first. "Hey you guys. I'm so glad you are here." She hugged them both, "Payson, Kaylie has been dying to see you. She is back here." She grabbed Payson's hand and led her further into the house. Kelly followed them at a slower pace. She stopped short when the reached a small alcove where two people were sitting. She'd stopped so suddenly because Kaylie was not alone. In fact she was practcally sitting on top of Austin, the two of them looked extremely cozy sandwiched together in the tight spot. Austin hadn't mentioned Kaylie since that day in the coffee shop and Kelly wanted to kick herself for forgetting, for however brief a time, that her roommate belonged to someone else. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Kelly they hadn't discussed how to deal with the outside world, in regars to their new living situation, so he was a bit nervous. She averted her eyes from his, and looked back to where Payson and Kaylie were hugging. After a short moment of surprise at seeing her with Payson, Kaylie leaned over to hug her as well. The sentiment was nice, but it rang false.

Lauren chose that moment to make her appearance, and Kelly began looking around the smiling group for an exit strategy. "You weren't invited Parker."

"Well it's not a party until somebody crashes." Kelly grabbed a glass from one of the roaming waiters and downed it in one gulp. It was going to be a long night.

Lauren opened her mouth no doubt to retort with something nasty, when Austin interrupted. ''So Kaylie has good news."

The group turned and looked expectantly, "I have been cleared to come back. I start training next Monday. I mean I've been conditioning with my dad and stuff at our gym at home, but I actually get to come back to the Rock on Monday.''

The group sans Kelly descended on her with squeals of joy. She didn't understand how they could be so happy that was one more person they now had to beat. She searched the immediate area with her eyes, and waved over another waiter, the glasses held watered down champagne. She raised it in a mock toast when the girls turned their attention back to her. Lauren looked smug and Payson looked slightly concerned.

Emily was the first to speak, ''That's a week before the national team practice. Are you going to try for the meet in Greece?" The concern evident in her voice. Finally someone who was thinking along the same lines as Kelly. Kaylie might have fallen, and she might not have made the Worlds team as a result, but she was the reigning National Champion, and therefore still a member of the National Team, and eligible to compete. If she was back, the commitee would take notice. There were only so many spots.

''No my focus is to get back in shape for Nationals I have a title to defend, and a World Champion to dethrone.'' She smirked good naturedly at Kelly and Payson.

''You can try.'' Payson answered for them both. She appeared genuinely happy to have Kaylie back, but Payson was just...good like that. She would never want to win at someone else's expense especially a friend.

Lauren joined them putting her arms around Kaylie and Payson. ''Its so nice to have the whole gang back together. The triple threat is back in effect...I'm sorry Em I mean the four musketeers after all you are a part of us will stop other people from trying to weasel their way into our group." She looked pointedly at Kelly. Her smile was all condesencion and fakeness. She was on Kaylie's side as long as it didn't effect her own standing. The minute it did, she would be the first one to try and take her down, by any means necessary. The hypocrisy of it all irked Kelly. Why play nice when you are prepared to fight dirty?

"On that note Kelly and I are going to go say hello to everyone else," Payson said. Moving away from Lauren and reaching out taking the other girl's arm. It was obvious that things were about to get nasty between her and Lauren, and they really didn't need a scene. They headed back towards the common area of the house.

"Let's dance." Kelly said as they made their way into the living room.

"No way K.P., you know I don't dance. Plus I've seen you dance, you don't dance either."

"We do tonight sweet cheeks, follow my lead." She seized Paysons hand and manuvered them to the center of the floor. The dance floor and decent musical selections were this party's only redeeming qualities in Kelly's eyes. She'd thought it was going to be a stuffy adult affair but it was actually rather lively. She wondered if maybe Lauren hired people to act as party guests, there was no way she knew this many people their age. She turned back to payson who was standing rather uncomfortably instead of dancing. "C'mon, it's almost a new year. Let's do something crazy, no regrets, live a little, seize the day. Take your pick of cliches, and act on one of them." She lifted Paysons arm and spun her around. "Personally I choose no regrets." She snagged another glass from a passing waiter.

"Keep that up, and you will regret the headache in the morning."

"I regret nothing." Kelly shouted over the music spinning in a circle with her arms raised.

Payson laughed at her friends exhuberance. They danced along with the music for awhile, with Kelly announcing that every song they played was her favorite song.

"You ladies seem to be having fun."

"Nicky!" Kelly greeted him. Nicky looked slightly confused by her happiness to see him."Look P.K., Nicky is here! Nicky, Payson is here."

"I see you're having a good time Kelly."

"I am, surprisingly, but I think I need something to drink. Why don't you keep Payson company." She smirked mischieviously.

"I'll go with you-"

"No no no, Nicky is here now. It would be rude to leave."

She leaned close to Paysons ear."There are more fish in the sea."

Stepping back she said to Nicky, "I leave her in your most capable hands, take care of my girl show her a good time." With that she flounced off towards the double doors leading to the patio.

Once she was outside she leaned against the cold bricks and allowed her smile to falter, pretending to be happy was alot of work. She knew Payson was faking it too, but she didnt want to be the first one to let the mask fall. It was 11:35, another hour or so, and they would be able to leave without drawing attention.

"I've been looking for you."

She groaned out loud. Would the torture never end. "Well you found me." She deadpanned.

"I just wanted to tell you that nothing has changed."

"So you mean I won't have to hide in the basement whenever Pinky comes over to spend quality time with you. What a relief." She still hadn't opened her eyes or changed her tone.

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't meant to be. You're back together now, and from the paniced look you sent me earlier, I assume you didn't tell her you had a new roommate." She wasn't sure where her anger was coming from, she'd already had this conversation with herself multiple times. Austin always had been, and always would be off limits. He never led her on or gave any indication that they were anything other than friends. If he was a doll he would be Friend Zone Austin, sold complete with a vintage motorcyle, and a hotter than you girlfriend.

"Nothing has changed. I still want you there when I get home everyday." Ah, there it was, this is how the lines grew so blurry. She chanced a glance up at him, his voice had been honest and his face was even more earnest. It made it complicated when he said things like that, or put her to bed after she fell asleep in the library. More so when they shared the paper over breakfast, or made a grocery list together, in those moments of simple domesticity she lost herself, even if only for a little while. But tonight had brought her crashing back into reality. Those moments weren't real for him, he probably thought of her a sister or even worse some sort of pet. It wasn't his fault that she was vulnerable and needy right now.

She pushed off the wall, "Don't worry I won't overstay my welcome." She walked off quickly to the other side of the house before he could stop her with more pretty words containing empty promises.

"Hope you weren't too uncomfortable in there Sasha. I know you and Sunmmer ended things on a rather ambiguous note. I'm sure you have noticed that we are back together, and happier than ever."

"Congratulations Steve." He coach's voice was ice cold, and Kelly peeked further around the corner, if Steve Tanner was about to get punched she wanted to see it. Sasha's face was stony and his eyes were flashing fire, but Steve Tanner pressed on anyway.

"Thank you." His grin was smarmy and he turned back towards the doors as if headed back inside. Before he got there he pivoted and spoke again, " I just wanted to say that you have been doing a phenomenal job with Lauren. I think she might like you more than me right now. I knew you would do well here at the Rock. Finding you was one of the best things I ever did, well other than asking Summer to marry me." He walked back and handed Sasha his glass, "This is the good stuff, consider it a consolation prize." He smirked one last time, "You take care Sasha, oh and uh, Happy New Year."

"I know you're there." Sasha said as he took a seat on a bench facing the door Steve had just closed.

Kelly contemplated turning around, but then as the saying goes misery loves company, and Sasha did look pretty damn miserable. She walked over and joined him on the bench.

"Men suck."

Sasha scoffed.

"Well sketchy Steve and asshole Austin at least. You're not so bad."

"Trying to make me feel better?" He took a deep swig from the glass and exhaled loudly.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It's probably poisoned."

"There is no need."

"Your funeral. So, sleep with my friend to get over being dumped by your girlfriend?"

Sasha spat out the drink that he had just taken and started coughing violently. When he finally regained control of himself he turned and glared at her coldly. The effect was somewhat ruined by the lingering redness in his face from the coughing spell. "You should really learn how to use that filter between your mouth and your brain."

Kelly stared back at him steadily. He looked away first.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know my friend is hurting, and I know you did it."

He didn't meet her eye when he spoke. "Well she isn't the only one, and no Payson had nothing to do with Summer."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a minute, before he spoke again. "Payson is lucky to have you. I have noticed not just tonight that you bring out the best in each other."

Kelly smiled. He was right about that. "Thanks Coach."

She was about to say something else when the noise from inside cut her off. They both turned towards the large window.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

They both looked at everyone smiling inside, most people were paired off. Kelly was having a hard time deciding which couple was assaulting her eyes the most. She came across Steve and Summer first; boring. Next to them, Chloe Kmetko was slobbering on Alex Cruz that was mildly interesting, and more than vaguely disturbing. Lauren and Carter were in a corner, and the sight made her grimace. The next couple she spotted turned her grimace into a wry smile. Payson and Nicky, she was smiling broadly, while he planted an awkward kiss on her cheek. She chanced a glance at the man next to her, but his face was stoic, unreadable. She had a feeling he had just witnessed the same thing she had, she looked back to her friend only to find that her view was impeded by two brunettes locked in a passionate embrace. The taller of the two raised his head; Austin. She felt her heart clench. Damnit she had already had this conversation with herself, she knew this day was coming. It had been inevitable, but it still hurt to have it thrown in her face though. She instantly regretted not bringing her own car, all she wanted was to get out of there. She needed to find Payson. She looked back to where she had seen her friend but she was gone. She turned to ask Sasha if he had seen which way she went but he was gone too.

* * *

><p>Payson excused herself from Nicky. She had to find Sasha. The look on his face through the window made her feel sick. It was a mixture of hurt and resignation. She knew she should have stayed at home, coming to this party had bad idea written all over it. The sad thing was she had been having fun, right up until she saw Sasha. Kaylie's news had lifted her spirits immensely, Kelly's vivaciousness was contagious, and Nicky's unassuming prescence was comforting.<p>

She walked quickly searching through the dense sea of people for a tall blonde. When she couldn't find him she walked outside to catch her breath. She looked up when she heard an engine roar to life. A large silver truck was trying to manuvere around two smaller cars that had it blocked in the driveway. She ran over to it and knocked on the window.

"Sasha wait."

He didnt acknowledge that he heard her at all. He reversed again and turned the wheel.

She stood back and crossed her arms. " It's not going to work," she called out loudly.

He hit the steering wheel in frustration before turning off the car and climbing out. He walked right past her, and she had to all but run to catch up to his much longer and faster strides.

"Wait, please can we talk?"

He kept walking until she grabbed his arm. He snatched it away roughly. and immediatly regretted it as a look of hurt crossed her face.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Her voice had a pleading edge to it.

"I'm not. Go back inside." His voice was gruff.

"It didnt mean anything, I swear. It was a mistake, and it will never happen again."

"It's fine Payson."

"No it's not and I'm sorry. I should have stopped him."

He looked down at her. She was stunning, tonight. It amazed him that one person could be so naturally beautiful. He focused on her eyes, there was so much depth to them. A myriad of shades of blue, grey and green, the kind of eyes that could make a man willingly surrender his soul. Eyes were pleading for him to believe her, begging for his forgivness. This was the problem, she hadn't done anything wrong. He had seen the boy kiss her it was sweet and innocent. There was no fault on either side. While it drove him spare with jealousy, she was doing exactly what a seventeen year old girl should be doing at a New Years Eve party. The problem was she felt as though she had to justify it to him. She felt as though she owed him something, when he had already ruined her life. He didn't want her to start feeling guilty about being normal. He owed her, not the other way around. He owed her the chance at a normal relationship. The relationship she would have had, had he not gotten in the way. A chance for her to experience a normal first love, the way it should be.

So he decided in that moment he would give it to her. She was so loyal to him, she would never give up this doomed farce on her own. She needed a push. It was something only he could give her. He would have to sever the tie completly, if he ever wanted her to have a chance to move on, and be normal. She would be hurt and their relationship would suffer, but she was so much like him he hoped she would let this fuel her gymnastics to be better.

The words he needed to say were stuck under the lump in his throat, but he pushed them out anyway. He silently thanked Kelly and Steve Tanner, for giving him something to work with, "I'm the one who is sorry. Earlier this evening, I realized that what happened with you was due to my sadness over losing Summer. Seeing her with Steve upset me. Honestly, I'm glad you have moved on, Russo is appropriate. It was foolish of both of us to think it was anything more than a mistake, a severe lapse in judgement on both sides. It didn't mean anything. I'm so sor-" His words were cut off by the slap. He should have expected that.

There were angry tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again but the second slap cut him off. That he was not expecting, but it was no less than what he deserved for doing this to her.

"You're a liar Sasha Belov. Stop lying."

"I wish I were lying, but I'm not." He kept his voice firm but soft. He looked at her steadily willing her to believe him.

"You're a liar and a coward. Stop lying!" She balled up her fists and stomped her foot to emphasize her point. Her words hurt him deeply, firstly because they were true, but most of all because he could see the doubt starting to form behind her eyes. She didn't want to believe him but she couldn't be sure, She was at the edge, and just needed a nudge either way. He could apologize, and admit he was scared and it was all lies. She might hit him again, but he knew she would forgive him. He opened his mouth.

"You're a child." Just saying the words made him feel sick to his stomach. She may not have been a legal adult, but he had never seen her as a child. "I may have forgotten it momentarily, but it is abundantly clear to me now, name calling and tantrums." He shook his head in a condescending manner. "You're a little girl, and I am in love with someone else."

He didn't see it coming this time. Her right hook knocked him off balance. "Go to hell."

The unmitigated pain she infused within those three words made him instinctivly reach for her. She recoiled from him as if he slapped her, and his hand dropped back to his side, usless. He had chosen, and now so had she. Payson stared at the ground, and when she looked back at him there was a hard, cold glint lighting the fire that was now swirling in her eyes. As she raised her chin, she somehow managed to look down her nose at him although he stood almost a foot taller than her. "Goodnight Coach Belov."

With that parting shot, she walked back to the house with all the grace of a queen. She didn't look back once.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Don't be too angry please. Sasha is a martyr of the highest caliber. He would fight this thing with Payson tooth and nail. Sorry it took so long but this chapter had to be cut down alot due to Austin and Kelly, there was alot more of their time together at the house, their special evenings in the library and a really cute (to me at least) grocery list scene. Sometimes I feel like they are taking over and this is first and foremost a Payson/Sasha story. If anyone would like some deleted scenes, though, I would be happy to put them up! Just let me know.

As always please follow, favorite, and review. Feedback is always helpful. Special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Each and every single one of you means the world to me.


	14. Chapter 14

He held his jaw as he watched her walk away, her back was rammrod straight. If Summer's God was real, and if his hell was a real place, then this act would push him to the front of the line. The things he had said earlier had been designed to play on every insecurity that Payson had, and he knew them all so well, it had been easy to do.

She didnt exactly fit in with her peers, so being a teenage girl she naturally thought them more mature than her. Instead she was simply years beyond them in every way. She viewed people like Summer, Kaylie or Lauren as her exact opposite, she thought that guys only liked girls like them. In her mind she was an athlete first and a woman last. She could never process the male attention she captured effortlessly, just by walking into a room. She was still so unaware of her true femininity, and the power she already held over men. It was sad really, that she couldnt see herself the way he saw her. Unbelievable, that she was unaware of her absolute perfection in his eyes.

He didnt know if he would ever recover from this night, but she would. The fire in her eyes right before she hit him, indicated that she would find a way to get past this, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Payson stumbled blindly back into the Tanner residence, she found Kelly next to the back door. She motioned to the front door and Kelly nodded. She was glad they had been so late because her car wasnt blocked by anyone elses. The ride home was a silent one. Glaring at the road, she forced herself to hold back the tears. Keeping her mind blank was the only thing holding her swirling emotions at bay, refusing to allow them to fully form. She knew that if she felt anything, then she would have to feel everything and she couldn't handle that at all. A detatched numbness began to fill the growing void. She didnt even acknowledge Kelly when she said goodbye and went to her car instead of spending the night like they had agreed upon earlier.<p>

Finally alone inside her room, Payson shut the door and leaned up against it with her eyes closed. She clung fiercely to her anger. Anger was safe, anger could be managed. He (she wouldn't even allow herself to think his name) had been cruel and petty. That was his m.o. If something made him feel to much he pulled away from it completly. He was the child, and an emotionally stunted one at that.

She realized that she was angry at herself as well. She had begun to believe, this story had a happy ending. Even though her logical mind knew how the real world worked, even after he told her it was over. She had believed he wanted her, that he wanted this. After his conflicting words and actions in the trailer, against all rationality, she had let herself hope, that one day... maybe...after the Olympics, there would be... more. She knew it would be impossible before then, but maybe afterwards, when it was all over, they would have a chance at something real. The feelings were there, the timing and circumstances were just wrong.

His actions tonight, disabused her of any happily ever after the Olympics notions she might have held. She had been silly and naive, and he had been cold and callous. There would be no happily ever after for them, not walking off into the sunset. Their minute was over. Fury outweighed the sadness that thought brought with it.

She opened her eyes, secure in her anger at him, only to have them fall on a gold medal hanging on a faded red ribbion. Just like that the soul crushing pain washed over her so quickly that it stole her very breath. Unbidden, the first tear fell. It was swiftly followed by many others and two seconds later she collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tears. It was a searing pain, a deep ache. She longed for the numbness she had felt on the ride home. She searched fruitlessly for the anger she had felt only moments ago, but all she could feel was the pain and a deep and abiding sense of loss. They had come so close, only to have him rip it away. The unfairness of it all only amplified the pain. She lay on the floor in front of her door and wept for all of the things that would never be, she wept for what she'd almost had.

* * *

><p>Kelly shifted from foot to foot as she stood outside of the front door. She had been a bitch to Austin earlier, when he had done nothing to deserve it. Glancing at his motorcycle nervously, she cursed under her breath. She had hoped she would beat him home, and hide in her room, thereby putting this confrontation off until tomorrow at the earliest. Judging by the fact that his motorcycle was here and the lights were on, she was going to have to face him sooner rather than later. Bracing herself for what awaited her on the other side of the door she entered.<p>

The downstairs lights were on but the house was silent. When she saw the light off in Austin's room she breathed out a sigh of relief. She'd dodged that bullet, at least for tonight. Breakfast would most likely be uncomfortable though. Deciding at the last minute not to go to her room, she headed instead to the library. It was quickly becoming her favorite place in the house.

She'd found out that his interior designer had chosen most of the books; the selection was quite varied as a result. There were of course the standard encyclopedias, dictionaries and thesauruses, found in all libraries along with a surprising number of comic books and cookbooks. He also had all of Shakespeares works and leatherbound copies of almost all the modern classics. He had a requisite sports section complete with autobiographies of legendary sports figures, including Sasha Belov.

It was on the second day that she found the true crime section, hidden at the bottom corner of the third shelf. Strange though it may be, she had a facination with things of that nature; an unyielding curiosity about the darker side of human nature. She didn't bother to turn on the overhead light. Instead she grabbed her book from the table where she had left it, turned on the reading lamp next to the couch in the sitting area and sat down.

"That book you're reading, it's a bit of a grim way to start off the new year. I have no idea what Nancy was thinking when she put it in here." A low voice murmured from the other side of the room.

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed her book fell onto the floor. "Why would you do that? Was it your goal to scare me to death?" She twisted the lamp head so that she could better make out his silohette. It was disconcerting talking to a disembodied voice.

"Seems to be a recurrng theme this evening or morning whatever." He leaned forward in the chair. In the darkness she had walked right past him. He placed his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. When he looked up she could see the weary lines etched into his face. Even though they had fought earlier, she knew that wasn't what put him in this state. He looked like someone had died.

"Austin," she said slowly, "What happ-"

He cut her off. "She left me."

It took her a moment to put the pieces together, "Kaylie?" She asked an incredulous edge to her voice.

He didnt respond but the didn't need too. "I thought everything was fine, I thought she was back. I thought we were back."

"I saw the two of you at midnight, you looked 'back' to me."

"Until I brought up the future and she shut down. I told her I could see myself with her forever."

Well that hurt more than it should, Kelly thought, but it was no less than she expected. In the time she had spent with him one thing was blatantly obvious, Austin Tucker was a good guy.

He continued. "She said it was to much to fast. She said she can't be with me because she isn't ready to seriously be with anyone again after Carter and the anorexia. She said she couldn't bear to lead me on, knowing that we want different things. Can you believe that? The first time I make a real commitment and she turned me down. Sad thing is I probably deserve it, for all the times I have done the same thing. I feel like such an idiot."

Kelly stood, crossed the room and perched on the arm of the chair where he was sitting. "You're not. She is." Placing both of her hands under his chin she brought his face level with hers. "We talked remember. You took a big step tonight and you should be proud. Just because she cant see what is in front of her, doesn't make you any less impressive. I mean look at me. I could still be sleeping on the floor in a shady apartment, but here I am with you. You took me in without a moments hesitation. That is a good guy." She looked at him dead in the eye. "You are a good guy."

Their faces were inches apart, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. His gaze was penetrating and for a moment he didn't say anything. How she wished they were sharing this moment under different circumstances, but if she hadn't accepted it before now, the previous conversation effectively crushed any budding romantic notions she had towards him. He loved Kaylie, he would wait for her.

"Thank you Kelly." He said before pulling away and leaning back into the chair.

"I fall; you catch. It's only fair that I return the favor." She got up and headed for the door.

"Kels?"

She turned around.

"That book you were reading earlier care to share?"

"Sure."

She went back over to the couch and picked it up off the floor to give to him.

"Would you mind reading it out loud? The other night when we were here and you were reading... I find your voice... you have a soothing voice."

And there it was again. That little tendril nestled deep in her chest, the emotion that she refused to name. It flared back to life as if it had never gone anywhere. "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

><p>So this is a short chapter. Sorry, but there is a Kelly Austin one shot going up right after this today, so check that out! Ch.15 should be up really soon it's almost done. It will be time to get back to the gymnastics and all the drama that comes with it.

As always please favorite follow and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasha was miserable. It was evident during their first practice back, that something was wrong. He was shorter and meaner than usual. At first Kelly thought it had something to do with the national team practice which was imminent. Every gym in the country with girls on the National Team would be feeling the strain, longer practices, perfecting every last move down to the fingertips. International invitationals were important. The were like mini World Championships. This particular meet would feature 12 countries but they would be knocked down to the top six by the first day. It was not an exaggeration to say that the world would be watching this meet, and Sasha had the reigning National Champion who was unable to compete, and the World Champion who had been off at a photo shoot for half the week. Needless to say he was feeling the pressure.

"Kelly, do you not recall what a proper handstand on the bars is supposed to look like it's twelve o clock, not ten, not eleven, but twelve. Get it there. Now."

"Emily, did someone put babyoil on the beam, because that is the only reason you should be able to fall off that much."

"Lauren it's a floor exercise not amateur night at a college bar, sell the sizzle, not the steak."

"Do you guys want to make this team or not. I'm not sure if you do perhaps you would rather be out with friends at the mall, or taking silly photographs in New York. Maybe none of you has what it takes to be champions."

No one was immune.

"Tucker, how did you win that gold medal again? If you had been competing against myself or even Marty Walsh we would have wiped the floor with that messy pommel horse routine. Do you want to be known as a one hit wonder?"

"Russo I'm starting to doubt why I let you back in the first place. You have about as much originality as an autotuned popstar."

Kelly was pissed. He was taking his anger out on them when the one person he wanted to be yelling at was in New York taking said fancy photos. Well today was the last day for that. She almost felt sorry for Payson. She was going to catch hell tomorrow, with only one day to prepare before the National Committee showed up.

At home, she and Austin commiserated over their growing hatred for all things Belov.

She gently lowered herself onto the sofa next to Austin, after another day spent in the ninth circle of hell. He placed her legs in his lap and held the ice pack against her ankle. "I swear the man has no compassion." She grumbled.

"He's a monster."

"I cant feel my... hell I cant feel my anything." She complained laying her head back, savoring the relief the ice was producing. "We should revolt."

"Declare a mutiny."

"Banish the Belov." They both laughed at Kelly's words

"I will be so glad wen Payson gets back. He is nicer when she is here." Austin paused for a moment and looked thoughtfully at Kelly. "You're friends with her, and you saw the picture of that kiss do you think..." He trailed off and raised his eyebrows.

Kelly paused she and Austin had grown incredibly close. She took a moment to consider the ramifications of telling him the truth. It would be nice to have someone else's opinion on the situation, to be honest she didn't know how she felt about it, it was weird. She knew Austin could be trusted he would keep any secrets she shared with him. On the other hand it would be a massive betrayal of Payson's confidence. "I think it is none of our business."

"You're right, but doesnt change the fact that we need her back to calm the beast."

"Amen to that."

* * *

><p>Payson was miserable. She had tried to use this three day trip as a distraction from the unholy mess that her personal life had become, but halfway through the first day she had given that up as a lost cause. Everything had reminded her of Sasha.<p>

It seemed like the more she tried to forget him, the more the universe shoved reminders of him down her throat. The very first day, one of the many overly helpful assistants brought her a coffee to start off the morning. The smell immediatly brought back all the mornings she had done the same thing for him. She threw it in the trash, and walked out of the dressing room. The day had gone downhill from there.

The shoot was done in an opulent hotel. The architecture was had a medieval feel to it, and there were gilded accents throughout. It was for a new his and hers fragrance, aptly named, Golden. She was shooting alongside a male tennis player named Eric Dalton. In his 2008 Olympic debut, he'd won silver in the men's singles final. He was tall, blonde, talented, and disgustingly handsome. Just like someone else she knew.

The last day had been a jewelry shoot. The staff spent two hours using warm wax to soften her hands, buffing the calluses from her palms and fingers, ripping the hair from arms, and polishing her nails to perfection. She modeled an array of rings, watches, and bracelets. The shoot itself hadn't taken long and M.J. had given her the rest of the day to go sight seeing, which wasn't much fun because she was alone. She bought a gelato from a street vendor and found a place to sit, and think, while basking in the ambiance of the city.

On the steps of the Metropolitan Museum she let her thoughts run rampant. She was three months shy of eighteen, and she had accomplished more than some people could ever hope to achieve in a lifetime. Granted, there had been many highs, and even more lows, the commonality between everything was that she always bounced back. She always came out on top. She knew that she owed alot of that success to her family and friends. Their love and unwavering support had buoyed her during her darkest hours, she owed them a debt that could ever be repaid.

A more recent, but no less important truth, was that Sasha was an integral part of that network. He had become a constant in her life. Her port during the storm, her rock. She leaned on him and drew strength from his indomitable nature. But it seemed that whenever a problem arose between them they ran away, it was a flaw that they both shared.

It was strange for her, because she knew she was the type of person to face problems and challenges head on. But something about Sasha Belov scared the shit out of her. It wasnt so much him as it was the thought of losing him. He had become so important so quickly, that the thought of her life, without him in it in some capacity, was inconceivable.

She thought back to what Kelly said on Christmas Eve. He was trying to protect her, probably from himself. Which was stupid, if anything he needed to protection from her. The discovery of their past intimacies would be far more damaging to him than her. The problem lay in the fact that there was no forcing Sasha to do anything once he'd made up his mind, and he'd made up his mind to end this.

It was probably for the best. Her focus needed to be on the Olympics, not some impossible romance. She and her parents had sacrificed so much for this dream, she couldn't falter now. Everything was on the line. Success was the only option. She had earned this. She would put him out of her mind and focus solely on gymnastics.

She stood up and headed back to her hotel to pack. Tomorrow she would face her problems, and come out on top.

* * *

><p>Sasha hurried from his trailer around five forty the next morning. He was late. He wanted to have the gym already opened by five thirty because Payson was back, and he was avoiding her. If he could leave the front door open, and make it to his office, before she got there, then they wouldn't have to interact until there were many other gymnasts present to act as a buffer. Hell she probably didn't want to talk to him anyway, after the way they left things. Hopefully she would be with Kelly, and they could keep each other entertained.<p>

What he didnt expect to see was Ellen Beals leaning up against the building. He cursed ever deity known to man, as he made his way over and started unlocking the door. He kept his back to her but she spoke anyway.

"Good Morning Belov."

"Ellen. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow, with the rest of the national committee. To what do we owe this visit?"

"I stopped by all of the gyms that have girls on the National Team. Thought I'd save the...well you, for last. Some interested parties have concerns about the...impartiality of your coaching abilities. I mean you coach five members of the womens national team. We at the NGO want to make sure that none of our athletes needs are being neglected." Her lips curled up a cross between a smirk and a sneer.

"Is that so?" He asked his tone dangerously low. This woman was a serious piece of work.

"It is." She lifted her lips again and this time he was certain it was a sneer. "You needn't worry. I'm just here to observe. Marty will be along shortly to keep me occupied."

"Marty has his own gym to run."

"The National Team takes precedence. And since he no longer has any team members to train, thanks to you, his presence is required here."

Two cars pulled up almost simultaneously. He glanced back and saw Austin and Kelly get out and share a laugh at something only to stop short when their eyes found Beals.

"Kelly." Beals said in what she probably thought was a warm voice, instead it reeked of sarcasm and thinly veiled scorn. "I spoke with your mother earlier this week. How's the ankle?" She asked with faux concern.

"Never better."

"I look forward to seeing what you have to offer to the team today." When Kelly didnt respond she turned her gaze to Austin. "Ah, Mr. Tucker, early for practice. It is nice to see you actually taking things seriously for once."

Austin rolled his eyes, and walked through the now open door followed by Kelly. Sasha inwardly smirked at the affronted look on Ellen's face. "After you," he gestured towards the entrance. she brushed past him, slammed through the double doors, and headed to the far side of the gym.

Sasha glanced back to the parking lot. There were no other cars pulling up, he told himself he wasn't looking for anyone in particular but he stood there in the doorway longer than he should have. After about five minutes of not waiting, he shut the door and headed into the gym. Beals couldn't be trusted alone with his gymnasts for much longer.

He could feel the frost in the air when he entered. It was as though everyone had chosen their battle stations. Ellen was standing on the far side of the floor, while Austin and Kelly warmed the on opposite side of the gym. The two groups were as far apart as the space would allow.

"Kelly when you finish warming up and Amanda gets here, I want to see you perfecting that anamar. Austin I want you up on the rings." He called.

Kelly nodded and Austin gave him a mock salute. He headed up the stairs to his office. sitting down behind the desk, he shifted aimlessly through a stack of papers. Telling himself he was just edgy because Beals was there breathing down his neck, not because a certain pint sized blonde would be returning today. He had steadfastly avoided thinking about her for the past three days. Instead throwing himself into readying his other gymnasts.

The morning wore on and Sasha didnt leave his office until nearly eight oclock; the official start of practice. She still wasn't there. He was about to call his gymnasts over and give the instructions for the morning when the door slammed open. He turned, expecting to see a harried Payson rushing in, only to find Marty instead, He did not look happy. He watched as the slightly older man marched over to Beals and furiously whispered something to her, then they both walked out the double doors.

Most of the gymnasts had stopped working, whispering about the unfolding confrontation.

"Back to work." He called, as he followed the duo into the outer chamber. He heard low harsh voices coming from the direction of the hallway, near the locker rooms. As he made his way towards them, he caught whisps of the heated conversation.

"I'm not some dog at your beck and call. Why are we here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you put an end to this." Beals hissed.

"An end to what?"

"Over inflated d.o.d.s, reckless endangerment of children, the rampant favoritism that has been shown here."

"There is no favoritism. I have trained all of these girls and not just as the National Team coach. They are on the team because they deserve it."

"Oh please! They are on the team because they have made spectacle of themselves and a mockery of the NGO. They dont play by the rules. Rules that we have for a reason. For example why is Payson Keeler's degree of difficulty on the beam higher than Lauren Tanner's. She is not even a contender in the event, but because of the way that this gym has been run, some of these girls think they can just do whatever they want. It takes away from the other girls with an actual chance to medal. Girls who have been fighting just as hard, who work just as hard, only to watch as their dream is handed to someone else. It is blatant favoritism. As the National Team coach I expect you fix this."

"Payson's d.o.d.s are that high on every event because she is the World Champion."

Beals scoffed. "She is a one hit wonder. We both know that was a fluke. The judges were wowed by her "miraculous comeback", and it was obviously reflected in their scoring. But that time is over. we need to focus on the girls who can actually deliver on a consistent basis, not over indulged brats with propensities toward injuries."

"I will put the best girls on the team we take to Greece."

"Then we both want the same thing. I dont have to be you enemy Marty. Work with me. Lauren Tanner and Andrea Conway, those should be our all around girls. Power and fire, and above all consistency, everything that is great about USA gymnastics"

"Everyone will be where they deserve to be, every spot on that team, will be earned."

"I'm here to make sure of that."

Sasha ducked behind the trophy case as the duo made their way back into the gym. Damnit this was what he had been trying to avoid. Granted he knew that Ellen Beals was simply a spiteful woman, it didnt change the fact that people were already judging Payson through her association with him. He was hurting her gymnastics, killing her dream.

He looked up sharply at a loud bang from the locker room door. Payson. Her face was emotionless, but there was a tight set to her jaw. She'd heard the conversation as well. This was not what she needed right before a national team practice. Her confidence was shaken.

"Pay-"

She sped by him without looking, as if he hadn't spoken. He swiped his hand down the front of his face. Today was going to be one of those days.

* * *

><p>It was a disaster. Practice hadn't gone any better than he expected. Marty tried to help, but It seemed as though Beal's presence alone was enough to throw the girls off their game. Kelly sat down on almost every vault, and Emily still couldn't stay on the beam or the bars. Payson and Lauren had done surprisingly well. Though the former hadn't said more than two words to anyone for the entirety of practice. It was only five thirty and the gym was empty.<p>

He was sitting at his desk, looking absently through the window at the darkened gym. Tomorrow would be even more important now.

"Thought I might find your ugly mug in here."

He looked up, and made a face at Marty's intrusion.

"Well, it is my office, and my gym, So I should be here. Can't say the same about you."

"Hey, I did not orchestrate this. She blindsided me with a voicemail saying the NGO required me here a day early."

"That woman, and I use the term loosely, has some serious issues."

"She's gunning for Payson and Emily. She wants them out."

"I know."

"I'll do what I can."

"I know."

"So how is...that with Payson? Things seemed a bit...chilly between you two."

"Complete understatment."

Marty raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"No I don't care to share. What are we women." Sasha rolled his eyes.

"Is it anything I need to worry about?"

"You saw her today. She's angry but fine, gymnastics wise."

"You know as well as I do that these girls, especially these girls, have a habit of letting their personal lives affect their performance. For better or for worse."

"Not Payson, the sport comes first to her."

"I hope so. All we need is some sort of meltdown in front of the National Committee tomorrow."

"Payson will be fine. All of them will be fine."

"From your mouth to God's ears. Now lets get out of here. Watching you stare at an empty gym is just to depressing for me."

* * *

><p>"I should have been a cheerleader." Kelly moaned, putting her head down on the table while she, Payson, and Kaylie waited for Lauren and Emily to come back with their order.<p>

"Ellen Beals is a grade a bitch. I think she was actually trying to make me fall off the beam. She physically hit it."

"She asked me if I really needed to be there just to run conditioning exercises." Kaylie grumbled.

"That woman is fifty shades of fucked up," came a new voice, a male voice. "Mind if we join in the Beals bashing."

Max smiled down at them. Standing next to him was an uncomfortable looking Austin.

Everyone's eyes turned to Kaylie. It seemed as though Max was the only one unaware of the awkwardness.

"The more the merrier." Their attention turned to Lauren who had chosen that moment to return with Emily to the table. Carter, the idiot who had spoken, was standing behind them with a wary looking Nicky Russo.

"Great. Lets grab some chairs." Max said.

Kelly sank further into her seat. She knew coming out with them had been a bad idea, but it was nice to feel like part of the group. However this was shaping up to be a massive failure of epic proportions.

She squeezed closer to Payson as Austin placed his chair next to hers. Yes this was going to blow up in her face. Wiping her sweaty palms on her yoga pants, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She looked around the table. Lauren was sharing her smoothie with Carter. Gross, who knew where either of their mouths had been. Payson was staring off in to the middle distance deep in thought, completely oblivious to Nicky who was throwing furtive glances across the table in her direction. Austin and Kaylie where looking everywhere but at each other. Tense didnt even begin to describe the atmosphere for the majority of the table.

Max was asking Emily a question about a selection on the menu, to which she shrugged, before looking up and addressing the table, "So what's good here?"

"Strawberry kiwi-"

"Strawberry kiwi-"

She glanced to her right again to find Austin smirking at her.

"Get out of my head Kels."

She smiled back. "Get some original ideas then." Austin's smile had a way of making her feel better.

Carter took the guy's orders and he and Max headed to the counter.

"Kels?"

They both looked away from each other, to see a scowling Lauren looking suspiciously between the two of them.

Austin recovered first. "That is her name."

"No, her name is Kelly, or Parker, or Satan, but not Kels.'' She turned the full force of her glare to Kelly. "Why are you here again?"

"I was invited."

"Oh that's right. Kaylie thought you could use some support, after you bombed at practice and probably screwed your chances of going to Greece."

"Lauren-" Kaylie started.

"What it's true. She spent more time falling than she did on her feet."

"At least I fall at practice and not competitions."

"We'll see. You're a has been that never was, Kels. Today should have proven that to you, if not tomorrow will." Her tone reeked of condescension.

"We all had a rough day I'm sure everyone will do better tomorrow. We all deserve to go to Greece." Emily interjected diplomatically.

"Some of us do. Ms. Beals knows who will win gold and who will choke. She told me herself."

"Ellen Beals, is a conniving, manipulative, low down liar, and you are just like her."

Everyone was stared at Payson as she stood up and walked briskly from the table. Kelly jumped up to follow her. She caught her arm just outside the door.

"Hey, thanks for the support and all but Lauren Tanner's pitiful threats are a non issue, on my worst day I could break her spirit with one sentence. Your mother doesnt love you. Bam fight over."

"It's not right! People shouldnt just be able to say whatever they want about people and get away with it! People need to stop being so hateful and cruel and petty and vindictive..." She watched with growing concern as Payson tried to reign in her now labored breathing, but it was getting out of control.

Kelly wrapped her arms around her. The blonde was shaking. "Hey calm down. What is happening here, this is more than just Lauren being Lauren?"

Payson tried to pull away but Kelly held tighter. She finally relented an collapsed into the brunette embrace. "It's over it's over it's over. And it's over for nothing, because they still hate me, I'm still not good enough, and it has nothing to do with him, it's me I'm not good enough."

"I'm going to need more nouns and verbs, but that is a start." The joke fell flat. As the other girl started sobbing in earnest. Kelly led the further into the parking lot away from prying eyes. "Honey why dont you think your good enough? You rocked practice today. You're the reigning World Champion, from one World Champion to another, that makes you good enough."

"Beals told Marty-"

"Ellen Beals is a bitter old woman who survives by crushing the dreams of young gymnasts, or living vicariously through them. I know because I have been on both sides. Anything she says, is to one of those ends."

"She told Marty the only reason I'm anything is because Sasha favors me and I cant be sure that she is wrong. What if it's true? When Marty coached me I was number two, always number two. And now, what if it is a fluke? What if I dont live up to the hype. What if it could have been anyone in my position had they gotten the same attention from Sasha that I did?"

"Look, just because Sasha likes to munch you cookies from time to time, doesnt make you any less talented. We have gone one and two for the past four years. Sasha had nothing to do with that. You had been breathing down my neck since Junior Nationals, years before you even met him. Sasha had nothing to do with that, Marty had nothing to do with that. You did that all on your own. Your talent got you here. And it will take you all the way dont doubt it."

"Oh Kelly. It hurts so bad.I miss him, and it hurts. He hurt me." Her voice came out in a broken whisper.

"And it is his loss, you're better off without him." Kelly's voice was firm.

"I love him."

"Oh baby."

"I love him, Kelly."

"It will work itself out. I promise. Shh dont cry. Please dont cry." Kelly kept murmuring comforting words to the blonde haired girl but it only seemed to make her cry harder. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

"I've got her." A crisp British voice said. He slid his arm in between them and pulled Payson into his chest. She pushed back against him.

"Come here love. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

His scent enveloped her. She let herself be lulled by the words, and the comfort of his familiarity. She wanted so badly to believe again, but she had been burned by false hope before, false hope in this man. She snatched away from him. "No. No. Stay away from me."

"Payson, please let me-"

"I dont need or want your apologies. You made yourself perfectly clear." She turned to Kelly. " Tell Lo I'm sorry." Spinning on her heel she headed to her car. Kelly stood next to Sasha as they both watched her drive away. Kelly opened her mouth when a strained voice cut through the night. They both spun at the sound.

"Anyone care to tell me what that was all about?"


End file.
